


You belong with me

by Snow_Falls



Series: This never happened before [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, Mostly Otayuri, Nikolai and Yuri bonding moments, Older!Yurio - Freeform, Yuuri and Viktor the cutest parents, the smut is in later chapters, with a side of viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls
Summary: “Where’s Beka?”The innocent question had more of an affect on him then she could comprehend at not quite four years old. The dull ache that he had been trying to ignore suddenly became sharp and heavy.Yuri has been with Otabek for six months now and being away from him now is really trying for him. Thankfully he has Skype, friends and family to help keep him distracted while he waits for Otabek to come back. A sort of sequel to "This never happened before."





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you very much for taking the time to read this and my fic! If you haven't read "This never happened before" you might want to, it will give you some context for this. And if you already have, thank you!! I had a crazy amount of positive feedback, you are all so wonderful! (✿ꈍ。 ꈍ✿)
> 
> You know what's funny? I originally thought of this as a one shot...again. But, it's easily 3 or 4 chapters long. Someone stop me 
> 
> Also, this starts off with some light viktuuri stuff. Not super explicit, just sayin'
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! (*ꈍ꒳ꈍ*)

The streets you're walking on

A thousand houses long

Well, that's where I belong

And you belong with me

-Coldplay "Swallowed in the Sea"

* * *

 

Viktor put away the last of the things he had just bought and walked into the bedroom he shared with his husband.

 

Yuuri lay on the bed, one hand on his stomach, one by his side, and his eyes closed. Viktor paused by the door to admire the sight.

 

“Come lie down with me,” Yuuri said without opening his eyes, turning over the hand at his side, palm up, beckoning. Viktor smiled, he walked over to the bed and laid on his side, propping his head up on his hand, looking down at Yuuri.

 

“Tired?” he asked fondly.

 

“Mmm, a little,” Yuuri replied, without opening his eyes. Viktor smiled and placed his hand on top of Yuuri’s. Yuuri smiled too and gave him a half lidded look.

 

“And you, Vitya, tired?” Viktor closed his eyes briefly. Even after years of hearing Yuuri call him that he still liked to take a moment and savor the sound of it. The way Yuuri’s accent shaped the pet name, and the warm feeling it gave him.

 

“Just a bit, it’s nice that Yurio took Yumiko to the park. How long do you think they’ll be gone?”

 

Yuuri considered for a moment, closing his eyes again. He turned his hand slightly, the one Viktor held, so he could curl his fingers around Viktor’s hand too.

 

“Well, from the other times he’s done it, I’d say about an hour.” Yuuri opened his eyes, giving Viktor an entirely different kind of half lidded look, and smiled at him suggestively.

 

Viktor didn’t even realize he was giving Yuuri the same look, he felt a sudden heat hit his stomach, and it started to move slowly down his body.

 

“I thought you were going to take a nap, you don’t want to sleep?” Viktor asked already leaning down, gently pulling away his hand from Yuuri’s so he could remove his husband’s glasses.

 

The way Yuuri looked at him made him impatient with want, but also gave him the urge to play a little. Now that they were parents they usually didn’t have their place to themselves, so they had to be quick, usually just finishing each other with their hands, and mouths, giving each other quick kisses and falling asleep. Now that he had the chance, Viktor wanted to tease them both a little.

 

Yuuri caressed Viktor’s cheek with the back of his hand and then cupped his face.

 

“I want you more.”

 

Viktor felt himself shiver. It still boggled his mind to think some people thought Viktor had seduced Yuuri, when it was so obviously the other way around.

 

Once when they were out with some of his old acquaintances from the Russian skating community, one of them had turned to Yuuri and asked him, _“So, what’s it like to date someone so out of your league?”_ Viktor had jumped in, absolutely livid; really that guy was an idiot as well as an ass. But, Viktor had beamed at him and said, before Yuuri could do more than open his mouth, _“Really amazing! It’s so great, I mean, I still don’t know how I managed it,”_ he had turned to look at Yuuri, “ _lucky, I guess.”_ The blush on Yuuri’s face, his genuine smile in return almost made it worth it. At the very least it calmed him enough to stop considering punching that idiot in the face. As it was Yuri had “tripped” and spilled red wine right over the guy’s head, and later when they asked him if it was an accident the young man had just smiled smugly.

 

“Good,” Viktor replied, coming back to the present, and kissed him.

 

They kissed slowly and softly at first, taking their time, enjoying the feel of their lips softly moving against each other’s. Yuuri had a distinct kissing style, and when he was taking his time he had the habit of sucking on Viktor’s bottom lip. It was one of the sensations Viktor liked to relive in his mind when he was away from his husband.

 

Yuuri shifted slightly, Viktor was lying on top of him now, Yuuri lifted his leg and hooked his knee up over Viktor’s hip. Instinctively Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s leg under his knee and pulled it up, pressing them closer together. Yuuri made a noise in the back of his throat and suddenly the kisses weren’t sweet anymore. They pressed more firmly against each other, Yuuri’s hands sliding up under Viktor’s shirt and playing over the skin of his back. Viktor moved his hand down Yuuri’s thigh to his ass and squeezed. Yuuri moaned into his mouth and Viktor felt another rush of heat.

 

How long had it been since he had taken the time to slowly undress Yuuri? He couldn’t remember. Too long then. He should try to slow down or else –

 

But, Yuuri was pulling Viktor’s shirt up and they broke apart, Viktor quickly discarding his top. The planes of his body were still muscular and toned, but they were not as rigidly defined as they had been the first time Yuuri had seen him naked. Yuuri stretched toward him and began mouthing his neck, kissing him wetly. His fingers on his back were already digging into Viktor’s skin and the way he lifted his hips meant Viktor was gradually losing his resolve to take this slow.

 

Yuuri suddenly pushed at his chest and lifted his hips hard, pushing with his legs making Viktor rock to the side and then fall onto the bed on his back. Yuuri moved to straddle him, throwing off his shirt as he did so. Yuuri’s physique had changed as well. He was more rounded out, stretch marks ran along his hips, along the soft planes of his stomach, and though he couldn’t see them right now, Viktor knew they were there on his thighs as well. Yuuri was still in good shape, but there was no need for him to put himself through the grueling training he underwent for skating.

 

Yuuri paused for a moment sitting on top of him, and Viktor took the opportunity to take in the beautiful sight of him. His messy hair, flushed cheeks, dark eyes and the distracting way he bit his bottom lip. Yuuri rocked his hips gently, both men moaned.

 

“I’ve missed you, Viktor,” he said, in a voice Viktor had only heard in intimate moments.

 

Viktor brought both hands up to caress Yuuri’s body, trailing them up and down, making sure to tease his nipples. He was gratified to hear Yuuri’s intake of breath, and brought his hands back down to his husband’s hips.

 

“I know, I missed you too, Yuuri.”

 

The way Yuuri looked at him made Viktor feel powerful and helpless at the same time. It made him want to reverse their positions and ravish Yuuri, but he also wanted the ravishing to be done to him. Viktor would take anything Yuuri was willing to give him, he wanted everything. Yuuri leaned down to kiss him again, his hands working his own belt buckle.

 

Pulling away and sitting up again Yuuri regarded Viktor and smiled slowly. His smile was equal parts love, mischief, and seduction.

 

“I want to hear you this time, Vitya,” Yuuri moved his hand from Viktor’s chest down to his erection. He rubbed firmly through Viktor’s sweatpants and Viktor hardly had any choice but to moan loudly at the contact.

 

“Good,” Yuuri purred, “now let’s get rid of these,” he said plucking at Viktor’s pants.

 

***

Yuri to Yuuri:

**r u 2 decnt???**

**can we come bck now**

**?????**

Yuuri to Yuri:

_Of course we are!_

_Come home whenever you want!_

Viktor to Yuri:

_Yes, come back whenever you like_

_But, we’d really appreciate it if you took at least 10 min_

_Make that 20_

Yuri looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen. Whenever he took Yumiko out and left those two in their house he lived in fear of accidentally walking in on them…No, he didn’t want to think about it.

 

Yuri to both:

**EW**

**GROSS**

**u have 25 min**

**u bettr b decnt by then**

**think of ur child**

Viktor to Yuri:

_Thank you Ishka!!!_

_*blows kiss*_

_< 3 <3_

Yuri didn’t even bother to reply. He just stuffed his phone back into his pocket and turned his attention back to the little girl climbing the little stairs for the slide at her local park. He watched as she giggled going down the slide and he smiled.

 

She looked over at him and suddenly ran over to where he sat on a bench.

 

“Play with Yumiko? Slide?” she asked grabbing his hand.

 

“Sorry, _sestrichka,_ but I’m too big for that slide,” he replied.

 

Yumiko dropped her head and then looked up again as if something only just occurred to her.

 

“Where’s Beka?”

 

The innocent question had more of an affect on him then she could comprehend at not quite four years old. The dull ache that he had been trying to ignore suddenly became sharp and heavy.

 

“He’s in Kazakhstan right now,” he replied, trying to keep his voice light.

 

“Why,” Yumiko asked, unable to keep still she shifted from one foot to the other, stretching the leg she lifted backward briefly before putting it back down.

 

“The Kazakhstani Skating Nationals, they actually have enough entries this year to hold it, so he’s very happy to be there. He's skating there.” He explained.

 

“Oh,” Yumiko said, obviously not really understanding. “When can he come play?”

 

Yuri smiled a little.

 

“He has to visit family first after the competition. So, it will be at least a week before he’s back, _sestrichka_.”

 

The little girl pouted slightly and leaned her head on his arm; he stroked her hair with his free hand.

 

“I miss him,” she said in a small voice.

 

Yuri felt that statement hit him right in the chest. It squeezed his heart briefly before sitting like a lead weight in his stomach.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice not much louder, “I miss him too.” Yuri sighed and shook his head. “Let’s go on the swings, _sestrichka,_ we still have,” he checked the time on his phone, “at least fifteen minutes to kill before we can go home.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we don’t want to be scarred for life. Come on.” He got up and they walked over to the swings.

 

Once Yuri felt a sufficient amount of time had passed they made their way back to Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment. They held hands as they walked, and Yumiko chatted to him the whole way and Yuri did his best to comment now and again to encourage her talking but he wasn’t really listening. His mind was constantly wandering to Otabek.

 

In the last four or so years Viktor and Yuuri had been together there were times when they had to be separated. They were usually both sullen, a little mopey, a little blue no matter how long it had been. Yuri used to complain and make fun of the fact that they were in such a symbiotic relationship that they couldn’t function properly without the other person. He had complained that they were obviously exaggerating; they just needed to grow up already and stop being so pathetic. Now however…

 

Now that he knew what it was like to be almost always with the person he loved, what it was like to spend all his free time with someone. What it felt like to share his bed and breath with someone, what it was like to feel and make love…He thought maybe he had been too hard on Viktor and Yuuri. He wasn’t going to apologize, but if it ever happened again, he’d keep his mouth shut. Probably.

 

“Here?” Yumiko asked, stopping and pointing at the building in front of them.

 

Yuri looked up and then shook his head.

 

“Not quite, _sestrichka_ ,” he pointed at a building just down the street, “it’s that one.”

 

“Oh,” Yumiko pouted.

 

“You were very close, you’re getting better. Remember what I told you about how you get better at things?”

 

“Practice!” she replied, raising her free hand into the air, almost like a fist pump.

 

“That’s right,” Yuri agreed. “That’s very important. You’re going to being learning to skate soon, so you have to remember when you try it that you will get better only with practice.”

 

“Hai!”

 

They walked the rest of the way with Yumiko singing a song she made up on the spot about skating. It was a mix of English and Japanese words and so Yuri didn’t pay much attention, but he still found it amusing and gave her encouraging smiles.

 

When they came to the apartment door Yuri hesitated, should he knock first? It had been half an hour since he texted them. They should be done and perfectly presentable. Still.

 

Yuri knocked.

 

Viktor opened the door a moment later and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Didn’t you take the keys with you?” he asked, but didn’t wait for an answer as his daughter’s voice distracted him.

 

“ _Tadaima_ , papa!”

 

“ _Okaieri,_ _solniska_!” He replied happily and picked up his daughter, kissing her face while she giggled.

 

“Papa, papa, listen! Yumiko made a song for skating.” She told him proudly and began to sing. Viktor grinned as he listened to his daughter and carried her into the living room where they sat on the couch together.

 

Yuuri came out from the bedroom and smiled at the younger man. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some pocky from the pantry. He offered some to Yuri.

 

“Thank you for taking her, she loves going to the park with you.”

 

Yuri took two sticks of pocky gave Yuri a look.

 

“You look very…relaxed.” Yuri said, taking a bite of the snack and watching as Yuuri flushed red.

 

Yuri smirked and walked over to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and drank deeply before pouring some more and walking over to the living room with it. He sat on the rug on the floor by the couch and listened to Yumiko’s singing. Viktor had taken off her coat and shoes and the sweater she was wearing was now visible. It was the same sweater Yuri was currently wearing, an orange, almost red colour with a picture of a tiger holding its paws up. Both sweaters said, “Pawsitively meowverlous!”

 

Yuuri came over carrying his laptop. He set it on the coffee table and sat next to Viktor.

 

“Let’s watch something,” he said, he looked at his daughter. “Yumiko, do you want to keep watching the show from earlier?”

 

“ _Hai_!” she replied, her eyes lighting up in delight. “ _Ishka_ , you want to watch too?”

 

“Sure, but just one episode, I have to get home.” Yuri replied, leaning against the couch and pulling his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knees.

 

“Oh?” Viktor asked, “I thought you were free today.”

 

“I am, I have a Skype call with Otabek later.”

 

“Ah,” said Viktor, “s Skype date with Otabae, tell him we said hi.”

 

Yuri twisted around to glare at Viktor. He opened his mouth to say something, looked at the little girl on his lap, and shut it with a snap. He heard Yuuri muffle laughter and fumed. This was too unfair.


	2. It's 3am, I must be lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know,” Viktor said thoughtfully, “when Yuuri and I first started to be intimate –“
> 
> “Are you fucking kidding me, Nikiforov?” Yuri demanded, completely forgetting about the third skater now. This was not a conversation he wanted to have now. Or ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is chapter 2, for real this time! I'm so sorry about my change of heart for the other chapter two, but I like this one much better. I think it helps tell a better story, though I'm afraid there's no fanservice in this one. That'll just have to be for a later chapter. =P
> 
> I hope you enjoy the final version of chapter two! ꈍ .̮ ꈍ

I don't care what consequence it brings

I have been a fool for lesser things

I want you so bad

I think you ought to know that

I intend to hold you for

The longest time

\- Billy Joel “The longest time”

* * *

 

“So, then we came back and everything was fine, but it was so obvious they were fucking,” Yuri said rolling his eyes and then looking back at the screen of his laptop.

 

Otabek smiled at him, and Yuri smiled back. It was a little weird to be doing this again after spending so long being able to just hang out whenever they had the free time.

 

“It would have been nice to join you two at the park. I miss Yumiko,” Otabek said and Yuri smirked. “I miss you too, Yura.”

 

Yuri felt Otabek’s absence like a dull ache that once and a while came into harsh relief no matter how prepared he thought he was for it. Somehow, talking to him, looking at his beautiful face, didn’t really seem to ease the pain, instead it reminded him of all it’s sharp edges. Yuri twisted a lock of long blonde hair around his finger for a second before pushing his hair behind his ear. He was usually embarrassed by these kinds of confessions, but he didn’t care at the moment. He looked at Otabek’s dark face on his screen.

 

“I miss you too.”

 

Otabek smiled at him fondly.

 

“Oh? You’re not sick of me anymore? That’s what you said when I left.”

 

Yuri knew Otabek was teasing, but he took the bait anyway, and scowled.

 

When Otabek had left, Yuri wasn’t able to take him to the airport. His flight had been in the middle of the night, and Yuri had insisted on waking up with him at three in the morning to say his goodbyes. He remembered sitting, sleepy eyed on his bed watching Otabek change and put his bag by the door. He remembered the sudden lump in his throat and the embarrassing sting of tears at his eyes. _This is so stupid, it’s only a week at most, pull yourself the fuck together_ , he had thought furiously. Otabek had walked back to the bed and sat beside him, he had gently pushed his hair out of his face and kissed him. Yuri had felt a sudden desperation and clutched at Otabek, kissing him hard. His boyfriend had eventually pulled away carefully, and in order to mask his treacherous emotions Yuri had said, “ _Well, get out of here already. I was getting sick of you anyway, and don’t come back until you’ve kicked everyone’s ass.”_ Otabek had chuckled softly, kissed his forehead and gave him the thumbs up before getting up and leaving.

 

Yuri had wanted to get up and chase after him. He had felt stupid and scared to have those feelings. Since when was he this dependent on someone else? What the hell was the big deal? Otabek would be back soon, and it wasn’t like he would spend his time completely alone. He had Yumiko to take care of, Viktor and Yuuri would be there annoying him as always, he was going to visit his grandfather, and of course there was skating. There were so many things and people to keep him company and pass the time. So, why did it feel like this?

 

“Whatever, asshole, do you remember the other thing I said?” Yuri asked. He sat on his bed with his laptop on a stack of books. He had been cross-legged, but now he pulled his leg to his chest, resting his chin on his knee.

 

“I promise I’ll come back to you when I’ve won,” Otabek sad solemnly. “Will you kiss the gold medal I bring back, like Viktor did for Katsuki?”

 

Yuri felt himself blush.

 

“What the hell kind of thing to say is that? Beka, don’t be a shithead, we are nothing like Viktor and Katsudon,” Yuri replied indignantly.

 

Otabek laughed. Yuri tried not to smile too, but it was so good to hear that laugh, and so he let a small smile form on his lips. He never stopped marveling at the fact that he was one of the only people that could make Otabek laugh like this.

 

“Noted,” Otabek said, his face back to its neutral expression, but his eyes still sparkled with laughter. “When do you leave for Nikolai’s house?”

 

“In two days, and then we’ll both come to pick you up at the airport,” Yuri explained, absently stroking Sofiya’s fur. She didn’t always like the attention, but there were times when she would climb onto his lap, and only leave if he moved her, like right now.

 

“You don’t have to,” Otabek began and Yuri opened his mouth angrily, “but I appreciate it.” Otabek finished hastily, smiling at Yuri again.

 

“Yeah well,” Yuri said, toying with his hair once more, “we’re not just gonna leave you at the airport, what if you get lost?” Yuri grinned at him, and it was more predatory than amused.

 

Otabek frowned at him.

 

“That was one time, and it was not my fault.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri said, waving his excuse away.

 

He was about to say something else when Otabek suddenly turned away from the camera. Yuri heard him speak in a low voice to someone he couldn’t see and then he turned back.

 

“Sorry, Yura, but I have to go now. I’ll send you my itinerary tomorrow, okay?”

 

Yuri felt his stomach clench a little, he didn’t want to say goodbye.

 

“Yeah, okay,” he said nonchalantly. “ _Davai_ ,” he added, suddenly serious and intense. “You better fucking wreck them, Beka.”

 

Otabek looked back at him, just as serious and intense.

 

“Of course, Yura, just watch me,” he replied.

 

Yuri smiled and then waved.

 

“I’ll message you later, go spend some damn time with your family!” he made a shooing motion, flicking his wrist a few times.

 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later,” Otabek said, then added, his voice lower, his gaze unwavering, “I love you.”

 

Yuri felt his heart ache. He blushed faintly; unaware of how beautiful he looked, and turned his gaze down to Sofiya on his lap.

 

“I know,” he said softly.

 

Otabek smiled.

 

“Goodnight, Yura,” he replied gently.

 

“Goodnight, Beka,” Yuri looked up, and the sweet expression on Otabek’s face made his stomach twist.

 

Otabek ended and call, and Yuri sighed loudly. This was not fair at all. How was it possible one person could make you feel so many things? How on earth had he managed being separate from Otabek all these years? He didn’t understand why now it was suddenly so difficult to be away from him for a few days. It also scared him, made him feel uneasy, but he didn’t really know what about or why.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Yuri closed his eyes and heard Otabek’s words again. Yuri had told him from the beginning it was fine if he said it, but that he himself could not, at least for now. After a couple of weeks though Yuri had gotten used to it, and it just made him happy to hear it. If he were a cat, he thought he might purr whenever Otabek said that to him. But, lately, he felt his heart clench whenever he heard those words. He felt a sudden rush of emotion that seemed to rise up into his throat, and make it hard for him to swallow. He thought he knew what this meant, but he wasn’t ready to look at this discovery in the eye yet, so he kept pushing it to the back of his mind.

 

“Okay, Sofiya,” Yuri said aloud, scratching his cat on the head, she purred. “I think it’s time for a late dinner, or at least some dinner, I should probably eat.”

 

He gave his cat one last stroke before carefully picking her up and depositing her onto his bed. He got up, stretched, and tied his hair up, using the elastic he wore on his wrist.

 

“I think I’ll have some of the leftovers Beka made,” he murmured to himself and headed toward the kitchen.

 

***

 

The next day was essentially business as usual. Apart from the fact that Yuri was usually eager to start his day, but the past couple of days he lingered in bed wishing he wasn’t waking up alone.

 

This morning he was more irritable than usual. He snapped at Yakov one too many times, the older man simply told Yuri to talk to him again when he wasn’t going to be such a brat. Yuri knew he was in the wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize. He felt better and worse when Viktor appeared, entering the rink like he was gliding on air, you could practically see the happiness radiate off him. Yuri welcomed the new distraction, and though he’d never admit it, he was jealous of Viktor’s obvious bliss. He felt his mood sour further; wishing the person he cared for was here so he could feel the way Viktor looked.

 

As soon as he got to the edge of the barrier, Viktor called a greeting to all the skaters, all of who greeted him back, except Yuri. Mila and Greogi skated over to Viktor, who took out his phone and began showing them something.

 

“Yuri!” Mila called to him, grinning and waving, “Come see, it’s so cute!”

 

“Leave me alone, Mila,” Yuri said, doing his best to keep his tone to only mildly irritated.

 

“You’ll like this!” Viktor called, looking up from his phone at the young skater, “It’s Yumiko, she’s singing a song and you’re in it!” Viktor waved at him, smiling his stupid heart shaped smile.

 

Yuri sighed like he was being hassled. He rolled his eyes, but he made his way over, unable to resist.

 

“Viola!” Viktor said proudly, turning his phone is Yuri’s direction and pressing the screen to start the video.

 

There was Yumiko; she stood in the middle of the living room of her family’s apartment, holding two plushies, a tiger in one hand, and a poodle like Makkachin in the other. She wore one of the dresses Yuri had given her, a light blue one with the picture of a black kitten that said, “Purr-fect.” She had her hair braided in a neat fishtail braid.

 

She was looking at whoever was filming, and began to sing in English.

 

“Skatingggg,” she trilled.

“I want to skate with papa,

“I want to skate with ‘ _tou-saaaan_ ,

“Skatingggg,

“I want to skate with _Ishka_ ,

“I want to skate with Bekaaaa,” she sang, holding her plushies in the air and twirling at the end before she bowed deeply to the camera. The sound of Viktor saying, “Wow!” and someone clapping was just cut off as the video ended.

 

Viktor beamed at Yuri.

 

“Isn’t that the sweetest thing ever?” He sighed, placing his free hand on his cheek and gazing at his phone adoringly as if it was his daughter. “She’s really excited to start skating, she keeps making Yuuri and I promise that you and Otabae will be there too.”

 

Yuri glared at him automatically at the use of the name “Otabae.” But, it was difficult for him to maintain his earlier temper after seeing that video.

 

“Well, obviously I’ll be there,” Yuri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, turning away slightly. “I’m not going to let you has-beens teach my sister how to skate.”

 

Mila squealed joyfully and hugged Yuri hard.

 

“Oh, Yuri, you are just _so_ precious!” she cried, rubbing her cheek against his.

 

“Let go!” Yuri struggled his way out of her grasp and glided back a few inches. “I’m trying to practice here, go away,” he said, before dramatically spinning away.

 

“But,” Yuri heard Greogi say, “he was the one who came over here.”

 

Yuri grumbled as he heard the sound of their collective laughter. Whatever, he really did need to practice anyway. _I should really get Yumiko that black cat sweater I saw online, she’d look fucking adorable_ , Yuri thought as he began to practice the step sequence for his new short program.  

 

An hour later and Yakov was talking to him again, critiquing his sit spin. And, while Yuri was secretly glad Yakov wasn’t mad at him anymore, he had no choice but to annoy him again.

 

“I’m going to watch the Kazakhstani Skating Nationals, I’ll be gone for about an hour. Okay, later!” He called, already walking off the ice.

 

“Yuri!” Yakov called sharply, “You don’t have that kind of time! You’re taking four days off already so close to a competition! Yuri –! “

 

Yakov was cut off; Yuri glanced over his shoulder to see Viktor talking to him quietly. Although he was a little curious about what he was saying, he was in too much of a hurry to find out. Yuri made his way to the locker room, quickly swapped his skates for shoes, and jogged to the lunchroom. He took out his phone, and soon found the livestream for the competition. Another skater was in the middle of his performance, so Yuri was kind of late, but he was positive he hadn’t missed Otabek.

 

Yuri settled into his seat, resting the hand that held his phone on the table, and leaning against the back of his chair, slouching and comfortable. He watched the man finish his performance with a critical eye. There was only one quad in the last half of his program, so his technical score wouldn’t be very high. His skating was rather good, but Yuri had seen Otabek skate, and he knew his boyfriend was just plain better.

 

One eighty-one point fifteen was the man’s score, and Yuri relaxed. Otabek could beat that easily, and this man was the first skater to perform. Yuri relaxed further, starting to get little excited and nervous butterflies at the thought of seeing Otabek compete.

 

As the second skater took the ice, Yuri heard the door of the lunchroom open. He didn’t turn to look, but he would bet almost anything it was –

 

“Watching Otabae compete?” Viktor asked, and Yuri could hear the smile in his voice as the retired skater took a seat next to him.

 

Yuri made an irritated noise but didn’t look away from his phone.

 

Viktor tugged on Yuri’s sleeve a little and while the young man grumbled, he allowed Viktor to pull his arm slightly so the phone would be angled slightly, and Viktor could see better. They watched the second skater in silence, Viktor leaning in, his thumb on his bottom lip in a very characteristically Viktor gesture.

 

“He has a very powerful presence,” Viktor mused as the second skater wrapped up his program, and made his way to the kiss and cry.

 

“Tch, he’s okay, Beka’ll wipe the floor with him though.” Yuri replied, still not looking at Viktor.

 

Viktor smiled at his protégé.

 

“Well, you’re probably the authority on Otabae’s abilities, but from what I’ve seen, I’d say you’re likely right.” Viktor leaned back slightly; they were still waiting for the score. “How are things going with you two by the way?” He asked, obviously trying to be casual.

 

“What are you on about, old man?”

 

They gave the second skater’s score, one eighty- nine point twelve. Yuri nodded once; this confirmed his assessment of the skater. The next skater made his way to the rink and Yuri sized him up.

 

“I mean, how are things?” Viktor shifted his legs, bringing his left ankle to rest on his right knee. “In general, but also romantically. You know if you ever need to talk about _anything,_ ” Viktor said pointedly, “you can talk to me.”

 

Yuri felt a hot flush suddenly spread across his cheeks. _This bitch_ , he thought, and finally tore his gaze away from his phone.

 

“What the hell Nikiforov? You wanna make me throw up? I hardly ever want your _skating_ advice, why the hell would I want your advice for – for – “ Yuri stalled, trying to find the right word.

 

Viktor watched him impassively. Yuri was slightly taken aback by that, he would have thought Viktor would be looking at him in amusement, since he was obviously teasing him, that idiot.

 

“You know,” Viktor said thoughtfully, “when Yuuri and I first started to be intimate –“

 

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Nikiforov?” Yuri demanded, completely forgetting about the third skater now. This was not a conversation he wanted to have now. Or ever.

 

“It was a learning experience,” Viktor continued, as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “It always takes time to discover what your partner likes, and you shouldn’t force yourself – “

 

“Ugh, stop, _stop_!” Yuri shouted, covering one ear with his free hand. “We’ve already done it!” As soon as he said the words Yuri wanted to take them back. He felt his blush spread from his face down his neck, and probably to his chest.

 

_FUCK_

 

Viktor’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, and then he smiled slightly. Viktor coughed a little, and Yuri seriously suspected it concealed a laugh.

 

“Oh, well then, that’s a bit easier! Now, you know what you’re talking about. I hope you’re using protection and lots of lube – “

 

Yuri let out a wordless yell, punching Viktor in the arm in an attempt to get him to stop talking.

 

_My kingdom for Nikiforov to shut the **fuck** up!!!_

“Ow,” Viktor said, rubbing his arm and wincing. “Okay, okay! Just remember you can ask me or Yuuri anything!” Yuri gave him a threatening look that was somewhat diminished by the brilliant shade of red Yuri was now.

 

“Hey,” Viktor said suddenly, “has Otabek started yet?”

 

Yuri jerked his gaze back down to his phone, his stomach sinking slightly. If he missed any of Beka’s program because of this, so help him –

 

But, no, he had not. Otabek was just making his way to the middle of the ice the moment Yuri looked back. Yuri sighed in relief, shot Viktor one last glare, and focused on the screen. He angled the phone for Viktor to see too without realizing it.

 

He turned up the volume on his phone, and unconsciously leaned in to it. The music started to play; Yuri had heard this song many times. Otabek’s theme for his free skate was Destiny and Choice. The music began softly, sweetly, the piano and the strings creating a beautiful haunting melody that Otabek accompanied with movement that looked effortless and beautiful. Yuri had spent a lot of down time with Otabek helping him achieve this style, something that came very easily to Yuri.

 

Otabek’s inspiration for his skate program was, funnily enough, a movie they had watched together the year before. The movie was about two high school students who, through some magic, transcend time to meet and fall in love. At first the tone of the movie was more comedic, but by the end Yuri was almost in tears and Otabek was holding him tightly. Otabek had turned to Yuri and said, voice low and deep, “ _You know, I think we were meant to meet_.” Yuri had slapped his arm, and then kissed his cheek.

 

Now, Yuri watched as Otabek glided on the ice, flowing with the music, and as it swelled he gained speed for his jump. Yuri tensed too, as if he were the one making the jump, and when Otabek landed steadily and continued into the step sequence without a flaw Yuri’s shoulder’s relaxed slightly. He watched Otabek move on the ice passionately, in time with the music. He smiled, as the music changed again, becoming soft and sweet once more, he knew this was Otabek’s favourite part.

 

He had completely forgotten about Viktor, he was so engrossed in Otabek’s program, so when he spoke Yuri startled.

 

“He’s beautiful. You can see your influence in his skating,” Viktor said softly, his thumb on his lower lip again.

 

“Yeah,” Yuri said, responding more to the first part of Viktor’s comment than to anything else. As Otabek moved into a camel spin Yuri bit his lip, there was just a bit more and then he would be done, so far his program was flawless.

 

His body tense all over Yuri watched as Otabek finished his program, on one knee, his head, the pose seemingly submissive. The tension in his body, the expression on his face, and the defiant way he held his head up though told the audience he far from ready to submit just yet. Yuri smiled slowly as Otabek got up, waved to the audience, and made his way off the ice.

 

Although the competition wasn’t over yet Yuri relaxed a little, secure in the knowledge that Otabek had been incredible, as Yuri knew he would be.

 

Viktor nudged him as they waited for the score. Yuri, still too preoccupied with the competition to really think about Viktor, looked over at him innocently. Viktor offered him a bottle of water he had in a bag by his feet, as well as little baggy of almonds.

 

“I have animal crackers too,” Viktor informed him, “if you like.”

 

Yuri didn’t reply, just nodded, and accepted the food, turning back to his phone. The score was in. One nighty-three point eighteen. Yuri sighed, releasing a bit more tension and drank some water. The two men watched the other skaters mostly in silence; Viktor made comments occasionally, and Yuri couldn’t help but chime in. As the last competitor sat in the kiss and cry, Yuri leaned forward, biting his lip once more and holding his breath. He was almost completely certain; surely it had to be –

 

“Otabek Altin, first place,” the announcer declared. Both Yuri and Viktor cheered. Yuri was so happy he didn’t even protest when Viktor put his arms around Yuri’s shoulders in a strong hug. They grinned at each other for a moment before Yuri looked back at his phone, eyes shining. He watched as the skaters mounted the podium, as Otabek had the gold medal placed around his neck, and smiled fondly. As the camera panned out to the audience and the other skaters Yuri closed the window and quickly texted Otabek.

 

**I KNEW U CULD DO IT**

**!!!!!**

**Y DOUBT ME**

**????**

**congrats, Beka**

Yuri closed the conversation, and stretched in his seat. He didn’t expect to get a reply for a while yet. They would talk later; he couldn’t wait to talk to Otabek about this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Please pardon my lack of technical figure skating knowledge, I tried to smooth it over, I hope that read well. 
> 
> On a side note, Yuri is a huge sap for Yumiko. But, we all knew that, amirite? =P
> 
> If you're wondering, the movie Otabek and Yuri watched that the program is based off is "Kimi Ni Na Wa" or "Your Name." It's a beautiful, beautiful movie and I recommend it to everyone! The song would be an adaptation of "Sparkle." If you ask how they got the rights, then my reply is Yuuri through Phichit. Put them together and they got mad connections and make things happen! (〃´∀｀)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thank you so much for sticking with me! I promise to keep doing my best! o(〃’▽’〃)o


	3. Home is where the heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this took forever!!! I don't want to make excuses, but I did have some serious writer's block. Ugh, I was scared that would happen. >_< I'll do my best not to succumb to it again! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

All I want is for you to be happy and…

Finally you have found someone perfect and

Finally you have found – yourself

Red Hot Chili Peppers – “Hard to Concentrate”

* * *

 

“Yurochka, lunch will be ready soon!”

 

“Okay!”

 

Yuri tugged his shirt down and quickly threw his hair up into a ponytail. After an hour drive he was back at his grandfather’s house. At Nikolai’s insistence Yuri had allowed him to come to St. Petersburg to pick him up, and now that he was here Yuri was determined to do as much as he could for his grandfather around the house. He had changed into old sweats and was now shoving his phone into his pocket, headphones plugged in with the earbuds tucked down the front of his shirt. Yuri stepped out of his old room, and went to collect the cleaning supplies he had brought with him and left by the door.

 

“Grandpa, how long until lunch?” he called as he picked up the bags and walked over to the washroom.

 

“Fifteen minutes,” Nikolai replied, coming out from the kitchen and watching as Yuri turned on the lights for the bathroom, set down the bags just outside the door and rummaged through them. “I told you already Yurochka, you don’t have to do that. You never listen.”

 

“Quit nagging, grandpa, I’m doing it,” Yuri said, straightening up with cleaning supplies in his hands and a scowl on his face. He looked at his grandfather defiantly.

 

Nikolai returned his look with ten times more intensity. Yuri sighed, he was so used to being the force to contend with now he forgot he was no match for his grandfather. He switched tactics.

 

“I know you don’t need me to do this, but I want to. I’m not so ungrateful I’ll just sit here on my hands watching you work around the house. Let me help, please.” Yuri looked at his grandfather expectantly.

 

Nikolai held his gaze for a moment longer before he sighed too and then nodded.

 

“Fourteen minutes now,” he said as he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

 

Yuri smiled slightly. His grandfather could be ridiculously stubborn about things sometimes. Yuri was pretty sure that’s where he got his own stubbornness from. Turning back to the task at hand, Yuri set down his things in the sink, put on his headphones, a pair of gloves, and began to clean.

 

When it was time for lunch Yuri washed his hands and sat down at the small table Nikolai had in a corner of his kitchen.

 

“Where’s Sofiya?” Nikolai asked in between bites.

 

Yuri spoke around his food.

 

“She’s outside, I think she went to go visit the neighbour’s cat.”

 

“Don’t they normally fight?”

 

“I think she secretly likes him. Just trying to toughen him up.” Yuri replied, taking a long drink.

 

Nikolai raised one eyebrow, and then smiled at his plate.

 

“What?” Yuri just nearly stopped his tone from sounding demanding.

 

“Nothing, eat your food, Yurochka.” Nikolai said calmly, all traces of a smile gone.

 

Yuri frowned but didn’t press it.

 

After lunch Yuri got back to work. He finished cleaning the bathroom and started reorganizing the supply closet.

 

“Grandpa, why do you keep all this junk? We have to throw away most of this stuff!” Yuri exclaimed staring at the contents of Nikolai’s closet in horror.

 

Nikolai turned to look at him from where he sat on the couch, a Russian drama playing on the TV in front of him.

 

“Don’t be rude, Yuri. It’s not junk, I keep all those things in case I need them,” he said reasonably.

 

Yuri gave him a look, and then pulled out a fistful of receipts and a broken telephone.

 

“The wires are falling out of this phone, it’s missing half the buttons, and there should be a cord but there isn’t. Also, some of these receipts are so old you can’t even see the ink anymore.” Yuri pulled out a garbage bag and threw them in.

 

“Hey!” Nikolai protested, “at least recycle the paper.”

 

Yuri gave his grandfather a look but kept his mouth shut. He sorted through the stuff, slowly realizing a few things.

 

  * Nikolai was only half watching his drama, he was now paying more attention to Yuri, squinting at him and muttering
  * His grandfather had literal garbage for God knows how many years saved for some reason
  * There was a surprising amount of stuff crammed into one small closet
  * If he found any rats/mice he was bringing Sofiya in to earn her keep



 

“Oh! Not that, Yuri, I’m going to read that.”

 

“Grandpa, this book is in Spanish, when are you ever going to read this? _How_ are you going to read this?”

 

“Yuri, you can’t throw away a perfectly good toaster!”

 

“If it’s perfectly good how come it’s not being used?”

 

“Not that! Yuri, not that, I’m serious. Set it aside and look through it, but don’t throw it out.” Nikolai looked at him with an expression Yuri couldn’t read.

 

“Okay,” he said, still a little skeptical. He set the folder, about an inch think, aside and kept going through the stuff in the closet.

 

When he was finally done, Yuri had rearranged the remaining, very few, items in the supply closet, and put some of the new things he had bought away.

 

“Done,” Yuri said triumphantly, dusting his hands off for dramatic effect, and smirked at his grandfather.

 

“Shouldn’t you be training?” Nikolai said giving him a dry look, refusing to look at the bags of garbage at Yuri’s feet.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go for a run and – “ Yuri stopped, abruptly suspicious. “You’re not going to try and save some of this garbage while I’m gone are you?”

 

Nikolai spurted indignantly.

 

“No! Of course not. Yuri, take that smart mouth of yours for a run and come back with less sass.”

 

Yuri was not convinced.

 

“Fine, but I’m taking these bags out while I’m at it.” The two exchanged glares and then Yuri went to get his running shoes.

 

He walked out of the house with his headphones on carrying the garbage bags. He put them in the tiny shed they had at the back of the house and set off.

 

Yuri smiled as he ran. He had missed bickering with his grandfather like that. Though, the way they bickered now was quite different. He grandfather was letting him have his way more and more often now. Yuri wasn’t sure if it was because Yuri was more sensible now, he was older, or his grandfather just didn’t feel like fighting anymore. He frowned at that last thought. No, it was surely the first two.

 

He ran down familiar streets, passed familiar houses, and buildings. It was a strange sense of nostalgia that hit Yuri in that moment. His feet carried him down well-known paths, and things looked just like he remembered them, there were even neighbours he grew up with waving at him. He casually waved back, unwilling to stop and make small talk. Yuri was glad to be with his grandfather again, but he wasn’t glad to be back.

 

He wished Otabek could have come with him. It would have been a little weird, maybe, but worth it. Nikolai and Otabek got on better than Yuri could have dreamed of. Last time they had both visited Nikolai was before they had been dating. He could just imagine the argument they would have over who slept on the couch and who slept in Yuri’s room if they had both visited this time.

 

When Yuri told Nikolai that he and Otabek were dating his grandfather hadn’t really reacted. He had essentially told him that Otabek seemed like a good person and that he better treat Yuri right, and vice versa. He had also said, _‘You should both come and visit again. But, this time someone is sleeping on the couch. I’m not letting my unwed grandson sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend in my house.’_ Yuri had been conflicted, on the one hand he wanted to splutter indignantly, on the other hand he wanted to soak up the way it felt having his grandfather call Otabek Yuri’s boyfriend. Yuri compromised by rolling his eyes and saying, like he was being hassled, _‘You’re so old fashioned, grandpa.’_

When he finally started to feel tired, his breath coming in shorter gasps, Yuri made his way back to his grandfather’s house. When he got back he found Nikolai in the kitchen mixing assorted nuts and berries into yogurt. Yuri took a second to watch him as he caught his breath and then gulped down some water.

 

“Welcome back, Yurochka. Here, this is for you.” Nikolai handed him one bowl and took another for himself.

 

“Thanks,” Yuri said gratefully, and they both made their way to living room. Nikolai catching Yuri up on the going-ons of the drama he was currently watching. Yuri listened attentively; he had a tendency to get completely invested in anything he started watching.

 

“Ugh, no! Not that guy! Why does she like him? He’s been nothing but a dick to her.” Yuri said in disgust, scowling at the TV.

 

Nikolai shook his head.

 

“I agree. She’s grasping at straws. She clearly has an idea of him in her head that she can’t reconcile with reality. She deserves better.”

 

Yuri nodded in agreement.

 

“So, when’s the next episode?” He asked, peeling off his sweater and tugging the hair tie out of his hair. “I should go take a shower, but I could stay if the next one is gonna be on.”

 

“The next one is on tomorrow,” Nikolai replied, already flicking through channels.

 

“What! Is this a new drama? I thought it was old!”

 

“It is,” Nikolai agreed, “they just show one episode per day.”

 

Yuri made a face.

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe people used to have no choice but to live like this. I’m going to take a shower, but then we’re watching more on my laptop. I refuse to accept she stays with that asshole.” Yuri said, getting up and stretching.

 

Nikolai gave him a look that told Yuri he was swearing too much in front of him again.

 

Yuri cleared his throat.

 

“I’ll be back soon, grandpa,” he said, before somewhat awkwardly making his way to his room to collect his things, then jumped in the shower.

 

When he was done he quickly looked up the drama and they settled in for the next episode. Nikolai carefully brushing Yuri’s wet hair as they both watched. Both men aware but uncaring about the fact that they were 100% invested in mediocre, trashy drama. After the next episode they moved to the kitchen, Yuri placing his laptop on the little breakfast table in the corner so they could watch while they cooked.

 

As they moved back to the living room to eat Yuri spotted the old folder from the closet Nikolai had insisted he keep.

 

“Oh yeah, grandpa, what’s in that folder over there?”

 

Nikolai didn’t look away from the screen of Yuri’s laptop.

 

“See for yourself,” he replied, taking another bite of his food.

 

Yuri furrowed his brows at his grandfather, but got no other response. Deciding in the moment that he might was well do it now, he got up setting his plate down on the coffee table beside his laptop. He unwound the string that held the folder closed as he sat down again, glancing at his grandfather expectantly every now and then, but Nikolai didn’t look at him.

 

“Oh,” Yuri said when he finally opened the folder and saw what it was that his grandfather had saved.

 

The binder was filled with a little stack of Yuri’s old drawings and some school papers. As he looked through them, Yuri tried to remember drawing the pictures, but couldn’t. There was one of him wearing disproportionately huge skates, holding an equally large, what was obviously supposed to be, gold medal. The colours of the Russian flag were coloured together in the corner. There was another of himself holding his grandfather’s hand, a sun in the corner, a rainbow in the sky, and weird looking “m” birds in the other corner. Yuri ran his fingers over this drawing, recalling, but not quite remembering, how sad and alone he had felt as a child.

 

Thinking about it now he was alarmed at how much sadness he used to feel. How much longing he had for non-existence. He had never wanted to die, but he wanted to stop being. He didn’t want to feel so tired and alone, so unlovable anymore. The idea of dying scared him, but the idea of never existing to begin with was something he had thought about more often than he wanted to admit. All these emotions were part of the reason he fell in love with skating. It was something no one could deny he was good at, something that made him feel like he was flying, and something he soon realized, that could mean he would be able to leave this life behind. It also gave him something to really live for.

 

Yuri swallowed hard as all these feelings came back to him. It had been a long time since he’d felt that way. Sometimes he wished he could go back and tell his younger self he wouldn’t always feel that way. That he would be content with life, have people that would love him unconditionally, he could have really used that comfort as a child. Even now, Yuri had mostly come to terms with his feelings of neglect and inadequacy, but for the most part he simply took all his emotions and pushed them away.

 

He really hadn’t expected to face the raw emotions of his childhood again like this. Yuri took a deep breath and kept going. After a few more drawings he found himself looking at a picture. He stared at it in confusion for a moment before he realized what he was looking at.

 

“Grandpa!” Yuri said, his voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat and continued, “You had this the whole time? How come you never mentioned it?”

 

Nikolai chewed for longer than Yuri thought was really necessary, but he finally swallowed and said, not unkindly, “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see it. I know how upset the past can make you.”

 

Yuri looked at his grandfather for a moment and then back at the picture. It was taken about ten years ago. There he was, young Yuri in a leotard at Yakov’s ballet training camp. And, there was Otabek. They were arranged like they would be in a class photo. Three rows of young boys, Otabek the oldest by far, Yuri sat at the front in the middle, Otabek at the back to the side. Looking at this Yuri felt a strong sense of being fated. Like maybe it was all destiny, maybe not his shitty childhood, but the fact that he decided to be a skater and that he was in that particular class in that particular year. Maybe he was meant to meet Otabek. Maybe that was his fate.

 

“You forgot you had this picture, didn’t you?” Yuri asked dryly.

 

Nikolai feigned sudden deafness and ate his food more nosily than before.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and looked down at the picture again.

 

“It’s weird that we met before we really met,” he mused aloud.

 

“Not really,” Nikolai replied, and he held up his hand, making a fist and then lifting his pinky finger. Yuri knew right away what he meant. Nikolai was referring to the red string of fate that was said to bind lovers together, most popularly believed to be tied to the pinky finger.

 

“I never should have let you watch those Japanese dramas, grandpa.” Yuri replied shaking his head.

 

Nikolai glared at him.

 

“What did I say about sass, Yuri?” Nikolai grumbled, but he smiled slightly. “How is Otabek?”

 

“Good, he’s good,” Yuri said, smoothing out non existent wrinkles in the photo.

 

Nikolai raised an eyebrow.

 

“I see,” he said, in a tone that suggested he saw much more than Yuri had wanted him too.

 

Yuri sighed.

 

“It’s nothing, just – nothing. He’s good, we’re good.”

 

“Yuri,” Nikolai said, putting his plate down on the little coffee table. “What is it?”

 

Yuri bit his lip.

 

“I just – I don’t really know, I mean, I can’t – Ugh!” Yuri leaned back against the couch and threw his head back closing his eyes, and covering his face with his hands.

 

“He loves you, Yuri.”

 

Yuri uncovered his eyes, but otherwise didn’t move.

 

“I know.”

 

“And you, do you love him?”

 

Yuri brought his hands back down and lifted his head, then nodded.

 

Nikolai frowned at him.

 

“Does he make you do anything you don’t want?” He asked seriously.

 

Yuri quickly pushed away all the images that came to mind at those words. He felt himself blush.

 

“N-no.” Yuri played with his hair absentmindedly. “That’s not it, it’s just,” Yuri sighed again. “I – I want to tell him how I feel but every time I try I just – “ Yuri lifted his hands and then let them fall in his lap, trying to illustrate what he meant. He continued to stare at his lap.

 

“It’s not surprising that you have trouble talking about how you feel, but I know you know it’s important to talk to your partner about these things. Not being able to say them is making you feel guilty, isn’t it?” Nikolai asked, peering intently at Yuri.

 

Yuri nodded, still not looking at his grandfather.

 

“Tell him. Even if it is to remind him that you’re not good at verbalizing, if he loves you he’ll understand.” Nikolai placed a hand over one of Yuri’s and squeezed briefly. “Stop thinking so much.”

 

The corner of Yuri’s mouth quirked up at that.

 

“I thought you used to tell me I don’t think things through enough?” Yuri asked, amusement creeping into his tone.

 

Nikolai gave him a dry look and then picked up his plate to finish eating.

 

“Well, now you’re over doing it. You always go to extremes. What a troublesome child.”

 

Yuri smiled.

 

“Thanks, grandpa.”

 

Nikolai nodded.

 

“Now, rewind this thing. We missed a lot of the show,” Nikolai said, gesturing to Yuri’s laptop.

 

“You don’t rewind things anymore, grandpa,” Yuri said in mock exasperation.

 

Yuri carefully put away the folder and played the show again, he continued eating too. He really was glad that he had come to visit his grandpa.

 

*

 

 

Otabek sighed. If it were up to him he would have checked nothing in as luggage. Everything he needed was in his carryon anyway. But, going to Kazakhstan he had carried gifts as luggage, and coming back to Russia he was doing the same thing. He sent Yuri a quick text to let him know he was just waiting for luggage now, he knew Yuri and Nikolai were already at the airport. Otabek hated to make them wait, but most of all he hated making himself wait. It had been a week since he’d seen Yuri and while he didn’t like to exaggerate, he didn’t think it would be untrue to say he felt like he was dying inside.

 

Seeing his family again had been wonderful. He missed his parents, his siblings, his old friends, and his country, but he missed Yuri in a way he had been wholly unprepared for. He had braced himself for the feelings of longing he got while away, for the pang in his heart whenever someone asked about his boyfriend. But, what he wasn’t prepared for was the way his body missed Yuri. It wasn’t even a sexual thing, okay; it wasn’t _only_ a sexual thing. His arms missed holding Yuri, his body missed the weight of him, his hands missed the feel of him; every inch of Otabek missed every inch of Yuri.

 

They had already been apart a week and it shouldn’t matter that Otabek had to wait a couple more minutes to see Yuri. But, they had been apart a week and he shouldn’t have to wait a couple more minutes to see the person he loved.

 

Otabek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally the conveyer belt with the luggage for his flight turned on and bags started sliding out. Otabek thanked any and all gods that were listening for this small mercy and carefully watched for his bag.

 

When Otabek walked out of baggage into the arrivals area he immediately started scanning the area for signs of Yuri. Once or twice his eyes tripped over someone with long blonde hair, his heart stuttered, then squeezed painfully when he realized it wasn’t anyone he knew. As he walked closer to the exits, something caught his eye and he turned. The movement that had caught his attention was the graceful way Yuri stood, the way he swung his long hair over one shoulder, and the inimitable way he walked. Yuri smiled a little shyly at him, tucked his hair behind his ear as he looked away, biting his lip. Yuri looked back at him, then without warning, he ran forward. Otabek stopped walking and braced himself, catching Yuri as he threw himself at Otabek. They staggered for a moment, both laughing a little breathlessly.

 

Yuri wriggled in his arms after a moment.

 

“Beka, you’re crushing me,” he complained.

 

“Ah, sorry, Yura.” Otabek replied, loosening his grip, pulling away slightly to look at Yuri’s face. He still sometimes wanted to tilt his gaze downward, but he reminded himself that Yuri was taller than him now, and looked up. Yuri was smiling at him, a smile so unguarded and open, Otabek wanted to pull him back into his arms and never let go.

 

He settled for pushing Yuri’s hair back, gently caressing his cheek as he did so. Trying not to be overwhelmed by a sense of relief and the surge of love that filled his heart.

 

“Thanks for coming to pick me up,” Otabek said, his voice was low, almost a whisper.

 

Yuri licked his lips, looking away, still smiling.

 

“Of course, idiot!” he replied, looking back at him, his green eyes compelling, and just as beautiful as Otabek remembered. He smiled too. He stretched up intending to kiss Yuri, Otabek’s eyes on his lovely pink mouth, but another movement caught his eye. He glanced briefly to the side and changed his direction at the last moment, gently kissing Yuri’s cheek instead.

 

Yuri made a noise of surprise, Otabek wasn’t sure if he was surprised he had kissed him at all, or because the kiss had been to his cheek instead of his lips.

 

“Hey-“ Yuri began to protest, but Otabek carefully pulled away and turned to Nikolai who had walked over to them.

 

“Good afternoon, sir. Thank you for coming to pick me up,” Otabek said politely, extending his hand to shake.

 

“Nikolai,” Nikolai corrected sternly, grasping Otabek’s hand in a strong grip, shaking it for a moment before letting go. “You’re a good man, Beka, don’t disappoint me,” he said, his eyes practically boring holes into Otabek’s with the intensity of his gaze.

 

“I won’t let you down, thank you for trusting me with your grandson,” Otabek said formally, refusing to break eye contact.

 

“Grandpa, Beka! I’m right here, what the hell?” Yuri complained, grabbed one of Otabek’s bags, then tugged on his arm. “Stop being so weird and let’s leave. I hate airports.” Nikolai nodded, finally looking away and turning to lead the way out.

 

Yuri took Otabek’s hand as they walked out of the airport.

 

“I feel like you guys are going to start talking about how many goats I’m worth.” Yuri said, making a face.

 

Otabek chuckled.

 

“Probably more than I could pay, but I would find a way to win you,” he replied confidently.

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to smile.

 

“Oh yeah? Well, _Hero of Kazakhstan,_ show me what you’re made of then,” Yuri challenged, flipping his long blonde hair over his shoulder with dramatic elegance.

 

“It will be my pleasure, lyubov moya,” Otabek said, smiling. It was the first time he had used that endearment and he was not disappointed with the results. Yuri blushed; pink spreading along his cheekbones, down his throat, where Otabek knew it would spread along the top of his pale chest. Yuri opened his mouth, and then clamped it shut when a voice interrupted them.

 

“Where are you two going?” Nikolai called, he was walking in the opposite direction across the parking lot, glaring at them. “Yuri, pay attention! You know the car is over here.”

 

Yuri mumbled something in reply, which Nikolai certainly didn’t hear because not even Otabek could make it out. But, he said nothing else, just tugged Otabek forward as he walked more quickly toward the direction of the car.

 

The drive back to Yuri’s apartment was pleasant. Nikolai questioned Otabek more extensively about his family, his career, and his home making abilities. Yuri kept trying to change the subject, complaining that his grandfather was being old fashioned, but Otabek rather enjoyed the conversation. He felt like it was a good sign Nikolai was taking the time to ask him these things, like he was double checking Otabek could take care of Yuri. And, he couldn’t blame him for being protective.

 

They approached Yuri’s apartment talking about Russian politics. Yuri had finally managed to grab onto a topic that firmly steered the conversation away from his relationship.

 

“Well, I’m just going to drop you off and then head home,” Nikolai said as he parked the car by Yuri’s apartment.

 

“What?” Yuri exclaimed. “No way! Don’t be stubborn, grandpa. You’re coming in to rest for a bit. I know you’re tired, don’t lie. What kind of example are you setting for your young impressionable grandson, huh?”

 

Nikolai glared at Yuri, who glared right back, undeterred. Otabek watched the exchange quietly from the back seat. He wasn’t going to say anything unless Nikolai tried to keep insisting. He agreed with Yuri that his grandfather should rest.

 

Nikolai finally sighed like he was being really inconvenienced; Otabek forced his expression to stay neutral. He almost smiled because that reaction was something Otabek was deeply familiar with, though it was infinitely more endearing when Yuri did it.

 

“Fine,” Nikolai said with dignity. “But, I’m not staying for long,” he warned.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Yuri said, sounding relieved and a little amused. “Let’s go.”

 

Yuri helped Otabek with his things and all three men made their way into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks so much!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> Am I projecting on Yuri again in this chapter? Maybe a little. ^_^;
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! Seriously, I tried writing this chapter from 4 different angles before I settled on this and it would mean the world to me to get some feedback! I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon, and there's 99% chance it will be pretty explicit. So, brace yourself/look forward to it =P


	4. You love me, and I-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Otabek and Yuri finally get some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! This didn't take as long as the last chapter, but boy was it difficult to find a good time for me to write it. As always, thanks for your patience and your support! =D
> 
> Warning: Sex ahead.

If you let me, here's what I'll do

I'll take care of you

"Take care" - Drake ft. Rhianna

* * *

“Be careful, and call me when you get home, okay?” Yuri said, handing his grandfather his hat. Otabek and Yuri watched as Nikolai snorted as he pulled his hat on.

 

“You don’t need to baby me, Yuri, I know how to drive.” Nikolai replied, nodding to Otabek in thanks as the young man handed him a bag with gifts his family had sent. One of which was the scarf Nikolai was currently wearing.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes.

 

“I know, grandpa, but not everyone drives as well as you. Don’t be so difficult,” Yuri said, reaching out and tucking in the end of Nikolai’s scarf neatly into his coat.

 

Nikolai made a small “tsk” noise, but didn’t move as Yuri fussed over him. Otabek suspected that he secretly enjoyed being looked after by his grandson.

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll call, but don’t forget that _you’re_ the child here, Yurochka.” Nikolai said sternly.

 

Otabek laughed softly, Yuri shot him a glare before he turned back to his grandfather. He opened his arms wordlessly to the older man; Nikolai stepped forward to hug his grandson hard before letting go and turning to Otabek. He extended his hand. Otabek shook Nikolai’s hand, the older man clasped it between both of his own and spoke seriously.

 

“Take care of Yuri, don’t forget what you promised.”

 

Otabek nodded.

 

“Of course, I never go back on my word.” Otabek said just as seriously. Both men nodded to each other, letting go at the same time.

 

Nikolai turned to the door and let himself out. Yuri held the door open, and watched his grandfather walk down the hall and to the stairwell. He had wanted to walk him out, but his grandfather had been stupidly stubborn about not wanting him to. And, since he knew he had to pick his battles, he had let that slide in favour of arguing to get him to call Yuri when he got home.

 

Yuri closed the door, locked it, and turned back toward Otabek.

 

“How do you feel?” Yuri asked, surprising Otabek with the question.

 

“Fine, a little tired, but it’s still too early to sleep.”

 

Yuri nodded. The time difference between Almaty and St Petersburg wasn’t too drastic, but he knew first hand how tiring travelling was.

 

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” Otabek said, Yuri nodded turning to clean up their dishes as Otabek made his way to the washroom. Yuri resisted the urge to ask him if he wanted company. He didn’t necessarily doubt the fact that Otabek probably would want his company, but maybe Yuri should let his boyfriend breathe before he jumped him.

 

So, the young man continued cleaning up, putting away left over food, stacking dishes in the sink, and putting away the clean ones. Once that was done Yuri looked around his kitchen, then his living room, not quite sure what to do with himself. He felt restless, suddenly filled with a kind of nervous energy he didn’t know how to handle. He grabbed his laptop, and then set it back down. What would he do anyway? He didn’t feel like watching anything. He wandered over to his room, throwing himself down on his bed and fishing his phone out of his pocket. He opened Instagram, but quickly closed that too. His feed was bound to be miles long and he didn’t want to start looking through it unless he was committed to looking through all the new updates. Yuri opened Tumblr, reblogging a few posts before he closed that too. He was usually meticulous with his tagging, he was a firm believer in keeping organized blogs, how the hell else was he going to find something when he wanted it later? In that moment though he didn’t feel like putting in the effort to tag things. So, he closed Tumblr too, considered his Twitter and Facebook for a moment before he thought he might as well just give up on social media, it obviously wasn’t going to hold his attention.

 

Yuri put his phone on the beside table, rolled on his side, and accidentally got a face full of Otabek’s sweater. It was the one he had just been wearing, and maybe it shouldn’t have smelled so good to him because Otabek had been travelling all day, but it did. Otabek’s smell was an intoxicating thing; it seemed to fill Yuri’s head and made warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, uncomfortably aware of how hard he got just over Otabek’s sweater. Yuri opened his eyes and scowled, his cheeks heating.

 

“This is stupid,” he muttered, sitting up and pushing the sweater away, suddenly embarrassed, and paranoid. He looked over his shoulder, and thanked any and every god listening that Otabek hadn’t seen that. He looked around for Sofiya, but his cat was sleeping in the living room, lounging on the couch now that she had it all to herself. Good, truly no witnesses.

 

Yuri sighed a little, his restless energy making itself known again. He sat for a moment and bit his lip, thinking. Yuri could still hear the sound of the shower running, should he just go in? He obviously wasn’t going to be at peace until he got laid. Yuri might pretend that he didn’t need physical affection in front of Katsudon and Viktor, but it was all lies.

 

It wasn’t even really sex that Yuri wanted right now. Not true, it wasn’t _only_ sex that Yuri wanted. He missed spending time alone with Otabek, just his presence was soothing. He missed the simple pleasure of looking at him and touching him at the same time. Better yet, hearing his voice, breathing in his scent, seeing him, and touching him all at once…

 

“ _Fuck this_ ,” Yuri said, standing up. What the hell was he being so hesitant for? That was unlike him, beneath him even; wringing his hands in worry like it was his first time. Yuri pulled the hair tie from the messy braid he had it in while they ate dinner, shaking it out as he walked to the bathroom. He discarded his clothing on the way as well; he’d clean up later. He reached for the door and confidently turned the knob only to find the door was locked.

 

All of Yuri’s images of hot shower sex shattered into pieces as he twisted the doorknob to confirm that yes, it was locked. Yuri gaped at the door, his face red with frustration and embarrassment; this was so _not_ how he thought his fantasy would end.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yuri said softly and emphatically. He could get something to pick the lock with, but how weird would that be? _Surprise honey, not even personal privacy and respect for boundaries will keep us apart._

 

_Yeah, no._

 

Yuri sighed heavily and turned from the door. As he walked toward his discarded shirt he frowned, something was off. What was it?

 

It hit him as soon as he thought it. It was suddenly very quiet.

 

_The shower! SHIT_

Yuri grabbed at his shirt, swiping empty air for a second in his panic. He scrambled to pick up his pants and underwear, and dashed for his room.

 

 _This is NOT how this was supposed to go_ , he fumed, trying desperately to put his jeans on. He paused when he realized he was putting them on backward, he had also forgotten his underwear, should he put that back on too?

 

_THERE’S NO TIME FOR THIS_

 

Just as Yuri managed to put one leg in his pants, turned the right way now, a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

“Yura?”

 

Yuri could feel himself turn red. With as much dignity as he could muster, he slowly turned to face Otabek, completely naked except for the one leg he had in his pants.

 

He could tell Otabek was trying not to smile. His brow was furrowed in confusion, and the corner of his mouth was twitching.

 

“What are you doing?” Otabek said, stepping toward him. Yuri just stood there, suddenly remembering _why_ he had put himself in this position in the first place. Otabek walked slowly toward him in nothing but a small towel around his waist. His hair was still a little wet, drops of water ran down his neck and along his chest, disappearing when they met the towel. Yuri followed the path of those drops of water with his eyes, feeling his mouth go dry. He backed up as Otabek advanced on him, letting go of his jeans and stepping out of them as he went until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Otabek repeated, stopping just in front of Yuri, careful to stop before their bodies touched.

 

Yuri swallowed; he could still feel the heat in his cheeks.

 

“I was gonna join you in the shower,” he said bluntly, looking Otabek in the eye, refusing to back down.

 

He watched as Otabek’s eyes widened in surprise, then he did smile. It was a smile that set Yuri’s heart racing and his blood rushing through him in anticipation.

 

“Oh?” Otabek replied, his tone casual, but his voice was lower, softer. “You should have said something, it’s important to conserve water whenever possible, Yura.”

 

“Fuck you,” Yuri said, his voice just as soft, his eyes wandering down to Otabek’s mouth. His boyfriend laughed, and his breath played across Yuri’s face.

 

“I intend to,” Otabek breathed, finally closing the distance between them.

 

Yuri melted into the kiss instantly. Otabek kissed him deeply, purposefully, moving his mouth slow and sure. Yuri had his hands in Otabek’s hair, running his fingers through it briefly before he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He moaned softly at the feel of bare skin on skin as their chests pressed together. Yuri let himself be lost in sensation for a moment, allowing Otabek to set the pace and lead the kiss. After a moment when his boyfriend just kept kissing him the same way, with his hands wrapped chastely around his waist, Yuri lost his patience. Granted, the reverent, meaningful way Otabek kissed him did do funny things to his heart, Yuri needed much more than that right now.

 

He reached for the towel at Otabek’s waist and tugged. Yuri ran his hands over the bare skin of Otabek’s sides, and was completely unprepared for the way Otabek suddenly pulled away and pushed him onto the bed. Yuri blinked in surprise as he bounced lightly on the mattress. He hadn’t landed very hard and he sat up quickly to watched as Otabek sank to his knees in front of him. Yuri licked his lips.

 

Otabek broke their heated gaze to look at Yuri’s pale thighs. Yuri shuddered lightly as the other man caressed his legs, lifting one to kiss his ankle, and then kissed his way up. He stopped at Yuri’s inner thigh, he switched legs, and Yuri closed his eyes as he reclined on his forearms.

 

“I missed you,” Yuri said softly, and a second later he gasped loudly as he felt the wet heat of Otabek’s mouth on his penis. Otabek swirled his tongue along the head, sucking gently. Yuri wanted nothing more than to thrust his hips in time with Otabek’s movements, but he used every ounce of willpower he had to stop himself. Otabek took him in deeper, his mouth an exquisite torture. He didn’t know when it had happened, but he suddenly realized he was lying flat on his back, unable to support his weight anymore as he clutched at the bed, panting as Otabek took him closer and closer to the edge.

 

“B-Beka,” Yuri said, tugging on his lover’s hair. “Wait-ah! Stop.”

 

Otabek stilled his movements and let him go with a loud pop. Yuri groaned, that sound was obscenely hot. With enormous effort, Yuri lifted himself on his elbows again and looked at Otabek, the other man planted a kiss to his inner thigh and then looked at him.

 

“What’s wrong, Yura,” he asked, eyes worried.

 

“Nothing,” Yuri replied honestly, “just, not like that.”

 

For a beat Otabek didn’t react, and then he smiled.

 

“Oh?” There was a teasing edge to his voice. “Then how do you want it?”

 

Yuri sat up fully, pulling Otabek up too so their eyes were more on a level. He cradled his boyfriend’s face in his hands and said clearly, “Fuck me.”

 

Yuri kissed him hard then, suddenly desperate for heat and friction. If Otabek had any reply it was lost in a series of movements, both men making their way to the center of the bed, clumsily, fiercely kissing.

 

Yuri kissed Otabek hoping he could feel all his want, his feelings, and his relief to have him back beside him. The past week had been much harder than Yuri would admit to anyone but his boyfriend. It had been almost physically painful to spend so much time apart. To not touch him, to not feel his warmth, or know that he was only ever a couple of hours away from seeing him. Yuri loved his grandfather and he didn’t regret inviting him in, but he lamented the fact that this, this exquisite heat he felt only with Otabek, had had to be postponed longer than it already had been.

 

Yuri pulled away first, much more gently than he thought he could in that moment, and turned to the bedside table. He rummaged for a moment before he produced condoms and lube. He tossed the condoms to the side and popped the cap for the lube squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers. He glanced at Otabek who sat on his haunches watching him. His eyes were darker, his pupils blown wide, his hair was messy, and his complexion was darker than usual, all of this made Yuri’s blood sing and his cock throb, the feeling just this side of pleasurable. He warmed up the lube on his fingers for a moment and, still looking at Otabek, began to tease his entrance. Yuri bit his lip when he finally pushed a finger in, working faster than he knew he should.

 

He let his eyes roam over Otabek’s body, his taunt muscles, his beautiful dark skin, and his hard cock, which was leaking already, for him. Yuri’s breath caught in his throat as he added a second finger. Otabek moved at the sound, seemingly involuntarily.

 

“Yuri,” he said, and his voice sounded strained. “Let me…”

 

Otabek gave him a searing kiss as he got the lube and after a moment he was pulling Yuri’s hand away and replacing Yuri’s fingers with his own. Otabek guided him up and over so Yuri knelt, one leg on either side of Otabek’s hips, just hovering over his lap, his arms about Otabek’s broad shoulders. When Otabek curled his finger inside of him, Yuri moaned and dropped his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Beka,” Yuri breathed into his ear, “hurry.”

 

Otabek gave a short laugh; his voice was rough and amused when he spoke.

 

“Yura, always in a rush.”

 

Yuri kissed his cheek wetly, kissed his way along his jaw down his throat where he bit him a little harder than he intended. Otabek gasped, and Yuri ran his tongue along the bite before kissing the spot again softly.

 

Otabek added another finger. Yuri shut his eyes tightly and began to move his hips, automatically seeking friction. He lifted his head from Otabek’s shoulder, about to demand he go faster again when Otabek silenced him with a kiss. He kissed him the way he had earlier, deeply, reverently, like Yuri was something to be treasured and adored. Yuri felt his heart swell and he dug his fingers into Otabek’s shoulders.

 

This. God, how he missed this. Missed the way Otabek made him feel, the way Yuri could tell him with his body everything he couldn’t say with words. The way Otabek replied to him, every time, with exactly what he needed. Yuri wasn’t convinced that he deserved this, any of this, but he was going to do his best to be worthy. He was selfish enough, arrogant enough, in love enough to refuse to let go. What he had with Otabek couldn’t be quantified in words anyway; there was no vocabulary extensive enough to encompass it.

 

Finally Otabek withdrew his fingers. Yuri pulled away slightly, both men were breathing hard, both of them wanted to fuck each other senseless. Yuri watched as Otabek got the condom, and then rolled it down his cock. Otabek slid inside Yuri inch by inch, and Yuri gloried in it. He loved this position, sitting in Otabek’s lap, over him, for the power it gave him; he intended to be the one to set the rhythm. He didn’t start off as quick as he wanted to, feeling Otabek grip his hips as moved up and down. He moaned as Otabek’s hands wandered up to tease his nipples, as he leaned his head down to take them one at a time in his mouth. Yuri pulled Otabek’s head up and kissed his lover, this kiss lacked the finesse of their previous one, but it was all Yuri, and he knew Otabek wouldn’t change that for the world. He pulled away, staring intently into warm, dark brown eyes as he began to move a little faster.

 

“You love me,” Yuri said breathlessly, it wasn’t a question. “Beka, you love me.”

 

Otabek nodded, chest heaving.

 

“Yuri, I – “

 

But Yuri didn’t let him finish. He reached down to gently caress Otabek’s balls, making him gasp then moan. Yuri smiled, satisfied with this reaction. He was wide open to retaliation however, and he was the one moaning a moment later as he felt Otabek’s hand on his cock. He began to stroke him, moving in time with Yuri’s hips.

 

Yuri couldn’t help it, he fell forward, wrapping his hands firmly around Otabek’s shoulders, Yuri’s head pressed against his neck, all his sounds of pleasure voiced right into Otabek’s ear. Otabek gripped his hip harder, and stroked the head of Yuri’s cock more firmly.

 

Yuri could feel he was close. He was just about to say so when Otabek’s voice sounded in his ear.

 

“Come for me, Yuri.”

 

And he did. Yuri came, gasping hard as his vision whited out and pleasure rushed through him. He was dimly aware of Otabek coming seconds later, still lifting his hips, and pumping Yuri’s cock, prolonging both their orgasms.

 

They held each other for a moment breathing hard. Then, Otabek kissed Yuri’s shoulder gently.

 

“Yura, you’ll be sore, let me pull out.”

 

Yuri was about to protest when he felt Otabek’s calloused, warm fingers gently skim along his spine. He nodded and unwound himself from around Otabek, and carefully lifted himself up. Otabek held the condom in place as Yuri moved, then carefully removed it, tying it off before throwing it out. He got up wordlessly, pausing to kiss Yuri’s damp forehead before he made his way to the bathroom. Yuri lay back in his bed trying to catch his breath. His stomach was wet and sticky, and he made the mistake of brushing his fingers through the mess.

 

He looked up when he heard Otabek come back and gratefully put out his hand for the damp washcloth Otabek carried with him. Otabek took his hand and cleaned his fingers off before carefully cleaning off Yuri’s stomach and thighs. Yuri watched him, heart brimming with emotion. When he was done Yuri caught Otabek’s hand and sat up. They faced each other on the bed. Otabek waited quietly for Yuri to say something.

 

“Beka, I – “ Yuri began. He faltered. Yuri swallowed and tried again. “I, I really, really…” Yuri trailed off. He couldn’t say it. He felt his cheeks burn and his throat tighten. _Don’t you dare fucking cry._

 

“It’s okay,” Otabek said gently, carefully brushing away the tears that spilled down Yuri’s cheeks regardless of his will. “Yura, you don’t have to force yourself. I already know.”

 

Yuri wasn’t looking at him; he stared intently at the bed. He felt Otabek gently turn his head and he allowed his gaze to slowly make its way back to Otabek’s face.

 

“I love you, and I know you love me,” he said simply. “You don’t have to say it. I can see it, right there in your eyes. I can feel it, right now, in your body when we’re together, and in your absence when we’re apart. It’s okay, Yura, I know.” He smiled, just a little.

 

Yuri’s heart felt like it was overflowing with emotion, it felt like it was much too big to fit in his chest. He let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

 

“Fuck,” he said, and rubbed at his eyes. Otabek let go of Yuri’s face and placed his hands on Yuri’s knees. “You’re such a fucking sap, Beka. Shit.” Yuri’s voice sounded a little thick even to his own ears, but both men ignored it.

 

Otabek flashed his teeth at him, his expression amused.

 

“Maybe,” he agreed. “But, you love it, and you love me.”

 

Yuri smiled suddenly shy. He looked away for a moment and then back at Otabek. He reached out and cupped the side of his face with his hand, running his thumb along Otabek’s sharp cheekbone.

 

“Yeah,” Yuri said, “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept putting off writing this chapter because I knew it was going to be explicit like this and I was like, "Not now...later." And, basically I couldn't sleep yesterday so here it is! Let me know what you think! I read it over so many times I can't tell if it's any good anymore ^_^;
> 
> One more chapter left, we're in the homestretch!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skips and relationship progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, is this finally done??? After ten thousand years (it'll give you such a crick in the neck) I give you the conclusion!

The next morning Yuri woke to the sound of his phone practically vibrating off the bedside table. He groaned and reached blindly for his phone. Yuri held it in his hand for a second, resisting the urge to throw it across the room and going back to sleep. Yuri blinked feeling the tiredness behind his eyes that came with early mornings and long nights spent not sleeping. He stared blankly at the screen for a moment not understanding what he was looking at. He expected to see his alarm and the “snooze” or “off” options but instead he was looking at Viktor’s caller ID. Yuri watched as the call ended and his screen went dark, he turned it back on and saw he had five missed calls and at least three times as many texts.

 

“Shit.”

 

He had slept in. He took his alarm off when he went to his grandfather’s house and he forgot to turn it back on when he got home. Yakov was going to kill him.

 

“What is it?” Otabek’s low, rough voice cut through Yuri’s thoughts and was a pleasant distraction. At the sound of his voice Yuri could already feel his body respond, the almost painful, pleasant way his body ached after their night together made itself known. Yuri turned to look at his lover, Otabek’s messy hair, his squinting eyes still not used to the light, and he knew if he looked down he would see him completely naked.

 

Yuri smiled, unable to help himself.

 

“I’m supposed to be at the rink today, like, an hour ago.”

 

Otabek hummed.

 

“Yakov’s going to kill you.”

 

Yuri groaned. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other and Yuri reached out, shifting lower, and wrapped his arms around Otabek, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Yuri inhaled deeply, letting out his breath slowly. Otabek shivered, putting his arms around Yuri in turn, he could feel a light kiss placed at the top of his head.

 

“How are you feeling?” Otabek asked softly, into Yuri’s hair.

 

Yuri managed to shrug a little.

 

“I’m fine,” he said offhandedly.

 

“So, Yakov isn’t going to kill me too for throwing his most promising skater off his game?”

 

Yuri snorted. “ _Please_ , like this has ever made a difference for me.”

 

“I don’t know,” Otabek replied, and Yuri heard the amusement in his tone, “after our first time – “

 

“That was different!” Yuri said defensively, gripping Otabek harder.

 

“True, you were so impatient, and the way you begged me was so – “

 

“Fuck _off_ ,” Yuri said, bringing his hands to Otabek’s chest and shoving. Otabek tightened his hold on Yuri, laughing. Yuri grumbled but Otabek just kissed him again.

 

Irritated and a little embarrassed Yuri let his hand run down Otabek’s chest, along his side and hip, before he began to stroke his thigh. He bit at Otabek’s collarbone too, none too gently, before he pulled back slightly to look at his face. His boyfriend was looking at him with sharp dark eyes, only a hint of amusement visible, and only because Yuri knew him so well.

 

Otabek brought his hand up to cup Yuri’s face, gazing intently at him.

 

“I thought you said you had practice.”

 

Yuri smiled impishly, “I’m already late.” He kissed him slowly, and then pulled away, “Now we’ll see who’s going to be begging who.”

 

-

**3 years later**

“Are you ready?” Otabek leaned against the doorframe of the washroom looking at Yuri’s reflection in the mirror. Yuri looked at Otabek’s reflection in turn when he answered.

 

“Just about,” Yuri ran a brush through his hair one last time before he swept up pieces at the sides of his face up into a neat little ponytail at the back of his head. He grabbed the hairspray and quickly sprayed some along his waist length hair. He turned his head this way and that to admire his handy work, satisfied he put down the spray and glanced at Otabek again. Otabek smiled at him, his expression knowing.

 

“Don’t make me wipe that smirk off your face,” Yuri threatened as he opened a tube of mascara, he made his blonde eyelashes dark, dramatic looking, and incredibly striking; his green eyes almost seemed to glow.

 

Otabek raised his eyebrows, but he didn’t stop smiling.

 

“It’s going to be fun,” Otabek said simply.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and then switched to working on his other eye.

 

“Whatever. Just because I’m forced to go to Katsudon’s lameass birthday party doesn’t mean I can’t look good.”

 

Otabek laughed a little and Yuri glared at him through the mirror. Yuri had been complaining all week that they had to waste their one day off this week by going to some fancy lounge for the birthday party Victor was throwing Yuuri. He had grumbled a few hours ago as he stood in front of his closet picking out what to wear, trying on various outfits and creating a giant pile of discarded clothing on their bed because none of his outfits were just right. Otabek had opted not to comment on anything, letting Yuri’s complaining take its course, his amusement only becoming obvious now.

 

Yuri leaned away from the mirror, nodded slightly to his reflection, and put away his makeup. He turned to look at Otabek and raised his eyebrows in challenge, daring him to say something else about the blatant enjoyment he took in getting ready. Otabek stepped forward and took Yuri’s right hand.

 

“You should take this off if you don’t want to say anything yet,” Otabek ran a gentle finger over the black band on Yuri’s ring finger. His fiancé looked down at his hand and sighed like he was being hassled.

 

“Oh right, yeah,” Yuri withdrew his hand and took off the ring, and at the same time Otabek unfastened a chain he wore around his neck. When Yuri took off the ring Otabek extended his hand, took the ring, and placed it on the chain to join another ring that was identical except for size.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to say anything to them yet?” Otabek asked as he fastened the chain back around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He looked up to see Yuri shaking his head.

 

“Not tonight. Beka, you know how they are when they drink, and I would bet my gold medals they’ll be hammered as fuck. I don’t want them crying over us all night, what if they try dancing with us, or dancing _for_ us?” Yuri made a face, “Remember when Christophe got married? No one wants a repeat of that, in fact as a preventative measure maybe we should just elope.” Yuri said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Yumiko as a flower girl,” Otabek replied.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yuri swore softly but with feeling. “Alright fine, we can have a wedding, but we need at least two people watching the old man and Katsudon the entire time.” Yuri uncrossed his arms and leaned back against the sink, his hands gripping the edges. “If they’re not hung-over as all hell tomorrow, maybe then we can tell them. But, we told your parents and my grandpa already. Plus,” Yuri shrugged a little looking away; “I just don’t want to say anything today if they won’t remember tomorrow, stupid drunks.”

 

Otabek smiled and nodded motioning for them to start making their way out. He understood without Yuri having to explain that he didn’t want to make a big deal, but at the same time he didn’t want his news to be overshadowed or treated like a joke the way it could be if he said anything to a drunk Viktor or Yuuri. Yuri was right; if he told them tonight after they’d made their way through a few shots the odds were good they wouldn’t remember the news tomorrow.

 

The two walked out of the washroom and got the rest of their things to leave. Otabek went back into their room to get his better insulated scarf from their shared closet. As he did so he passed the nightstand where the small dark blue ring box stood. He paused for a moment to gaze fondly on it remembering the look on Yuri’s face when Otabek had asked him to be his family. The rings were made of meteorite, which Otabek was proud and glad to hear Yuri deem “ _so fucking cool!_ ” Precious metals were obviously the traditional route for engagement rings, but Otabek knew Yuri would appreciate something different.

 

They had both been in tears when he had asked, Otabek hadn’t really expected the sudden rush of emotion that came over him, but once Yuri looked at him with tears in his eyes and said, “yes,” his heart squeezed in the most pleasant almost painful way. After four years of dating Otabek thought he would be cool and calm with his proposal, they had talked about marriage, it wasn’t a surprise, really. He imagined taking out the ring, asking in a calm manner and having Yuri reply offhandedly, “Yeah,” maybe even “Fuck yeah,” with that smug little smile of Yuri’s he adored so much. But that hadn’t been it at all. Otabek had taken out the little box from his pocket and as he extended his hand his nerves had hit him all at once, his hand shook a little and he felt his face warm. He realized he was scared for the first time that the answer might not be yes. After he had talked to Nikolai, Victor, and Yuuri about proposing everyone had spoken to him like it was a given his proposal would be accepted, he realized that not once had it occurred to him that Yuri might say no. In the moment it occurred to him Otabek experienced a panic like nothing before. Then he had looked up and saw the expression on Yuri’s face, the way he didn’t even try to hide his tears. Yuri said yes, actually what he said was, “Yes, _fuck yes,_ ” Otabek’s shoulder’s had relaxed, the tension he was holding in his body had melted away, and overwhelming happiness and love had taken its place. By far better than the rush he got from skating.

 

Skating had given him so many wonderful things, passion, determination, discipline, independence, and strength, but the best thing by far he had received because of skating was Yuri.

 

 

Yuri called from the entrance, Otabek shook himself out of his reverie and a short moment later the couple set off. Yuri alternated between complaining about the fact that he had to go, wondering who would actually be there, and musing about the kind of music they would play.

 

“Victor’s music taste is so shitty,” Yuri stated flatly.

 

“Katsuki’s music taste is pretty good though,” Otabek pointed out.

 

“I guess,” Yuri agreed grudgingly, “but, Victor is the one organizing this. His selfish ass probably only considered his own music taste, plus he has his delusions of grandeur and he thinks his taste in everything is the best.” Yuri rolled his eyes and then he smiled slyly at Otabek, “Maybe we can have you DJ instead, I’ll be your assistant.”

 

Otabek raised a brow.

 

“DJing isn’t really a two person job.”

 

“Then, I’ll just stand there and look pretty. I’m going to be your trophy husband anyway.”

 

“You look beautiful,” Otabek corrected seriously, “and I thought I was the trophy husband.”

 

Yuri grinned.

 

When they arrived at the club they were ushered to the VIP section where it became immediately obvious that Victor and Yuuri were both several drinks ahead of everyone else. They were both pink faced and dancing pressed as close together as they could possibly be. If they could just fuse into one person at that point, there was no doubt that they would.

 

Yuri grimaced when he saw them. He and Otabek took off their coats and scarves, draping them over the backs of the couches in the VIP section and they looked around. Yuuri’s birthday party was basically a gathering of all the skaters they knew. All the skaters that trained with Yakov were there, minus Yakov who had volunteered to babysit Yumiko. Yuri saw Mila, Georgi, Sara, Emil, and Mickey dancing to one side and pointed them out to Otabek, they made to go in that direction and then paused when they both caught sight of JJ dancing with his wife. Yuri scowled and swore, his voice drowned out by the music. Otabek motioned to the couch they had laid their jackets on and poured them drinks from the bottles already there.

 

As soon as they had settled in to enjoy their drinks Victor and Yuuri descended on them.

 

Victor sat on the armrest beside Yuri and Yuuri squeezed himself between Otabek and Yuri on the couch. Yuri swore at them, but his complaints fell on deaf ears. Realizing his efforts were in vain Yuri opted to take a generous swig of his drink. The alcohol hit the back of his throat and burned going down but he managed to keep a straight face.

 

“Welcome, welcome,” Viktor sang. “I was starting to think you two wouldn’t come!”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re so dramatic, it’s only eleven, what time did you two get here?” Yuri asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

“Ten,” Victor and Yuuri said together. They shared a fond, very sappy look, which prompted Yuri to share a look of his own with Otabek.

 

Just then Phichit appeared, carrying a drink in one hand and his phone in the other.

 

“Ah! They’re here, Viktor, we should do the thing now!” Phichit made a vague gesture with his occupied hands and Viktor sat up straight grinning.

 

“Yes!” Viktor agreed, standing up rather quickly for someone who was obviously tipsy.

 

“What-?” Yuuri managed to ask making to stand up before Viktor placed a restraining hand on his chest. He leaned in toward his husband, their eyes locked on each other, their gazes intense.

 

“No, my love, stay. Let me do this for you.” Viktor dropped his voice so it was just barely auditable over the sound of the music.

 

Yuuri gazed at him a moment longer before he grasped the hand on his chest, gently caressed it, and then brought it to his mouth so he could kiss the back of Viktor’s hand, their eyes never leaving each other. Yuri rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt.

 

“I trust you, Vitya.”

 

Viktor swayed forward, like he was being pulled by invisible magnets. Yuri pushed on Viktor’s chest, not rough, but firm.

 

“Didn’t you have something to do?” He demanded.

 

Viktor tore his gaze away and withdrew his hand; he nodded as he straightened up. Phichit and Viktor disappeared leaving Yuuri sulking between Otabek and Yuri.

 

“It’s just so hard when he leaves, you know?” Yuuri said suddenly, sighing dramatically and leaning heavily on Yuri.

 

Yuri had learned to be much more patient with his “adoptive” parents then he had been as a teenager. When he was younger he would have practically thrown Yuuri off him, now, he let the man lean on his arm and took another drink.

 

“I know,” Otabek replied, much to Yuri’s surprise.

 

Yuuri turned to look at him.

 

“Ah, of course you know! You two have had to separate for skating events and things too! It’s weird how fast you get used to them, right? Like, at first it seems, like, it would be annoying having someone with you all the time, right? And, well, not that it isn’t sometimes with Viktor, but when they’re gone you’re just – just _sad_.” Yuuri said, leaning toward Otabek now his eyes wide and sincere. Otabek nodded and Yuuri nodded in response.

 

Yuuri poured himself another drink with surprisingly steady hands. He then turned to Otabek and raised his glass.

 

“To our Russian skaters,” Yuuri said seriously, Yuri watched the other men with a mixture of amusement and a little bit of disbelief; people were so weird when they were drunk. Yuuri continued, “May they always be – be - be…” Yuuri trailed off, frowning.

 

“Russian,” Otabek supplied, gravely.

 

Yuri choked back his laughter. He caught Otabek’s eye, his lips twitched.

 

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically and smashed his glass so hard against Otabek’s it was a wonder neither of them were broken. As it was a little alcohol splashed onto Otabek’s lap. Either Otabek didn’t notice or he didn’t care, Yuri suspected the latter. The two drank, Yuuri more deeply than Otabek, draining his glass and placing it heavily on the table. He then leaned back against the couch and dug out his phone from his pocket, enthusiastically showing the couple pictures of Yumiko, completely unprompted. Yuri almost found it funny how much like Viktor Yuuri became when he was drunk. Almost.

 

Yuri exchanged a look with Otabek over the top of Yuuri’s head. They smiled at each other, and Yuri sincerely hoped Victor and Yuuri would be well enough tomorrow to hear their news.

*

“Nngh.”

 

“Drink this, dear.”

 

“Nnnnnngh.”

 

“You’ll feel better, Yuuri, darling, light of my life, my love, my most-“

 

“NNNNNGH.”

 

“Don’t make me come over there, Katsudon, no better yet, don’t make me send your daughter over there. Don’t test me, I’ll do it.”

 

“Yuuri, he’ll do it, he’s crazy.”

 

Yuuri slowly lowered the blankets that had been completely engulfing him to reveal his eyes; he glared at the room at large.

 

“You both play dirty you – “ he swore in rapid Japanese. Yuri couldn’t know for sure he was swearing, he didn’t recognize the words, Yuuri swore so rarely, especially now with Yumiko, but as an avid swearword enthusiast, Yuri recognized the sound of curse words when he heard them.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he grabbed the smoothie Victor had been trying to gently persuade Yuuri to drink, and thrust it to him as well as a small brown paper bag, and two Advil. Yuuri eyed the offerings warily for a second before he groaned and sat up muttering in Japanese under his breath. Victor sipped his own smoothie sitting on the bed by Yuuri’s feet looking rather well for someone who had gotten spectacularly drunk the night before. Yuri leaned against the dresser across from them and crossed his arms; he glanced over at the door, which remained firmly closed. Otabek, Yumiko, and Hachi were in the living room, waiting for Yuri to give them the all clear. It wasn’t time yet, Yuuri needed to eat something first before he let them in.

 

Yuuri took the painkillers and washed them down with smoothie before he opened the bag, he sniffed at the contents and made a face. Yuri glared at him.

 

“Yumiko’s right through that door,” Yuri said threateningly.

 

Yuuri lifted his chin, unwrapping the hamburger, and eating it with great dignity.

 

“I can’t believe you’re using my own daughter to threaten me,” Yuuri said around a mouthful of food.

 

Yuri shrugged and Victor smiled.

 

After a moment where the only sound was Yuuri chewing, Victor seemed to judge that it was safe to approach his husband again and crawled over to sit beside him, resting against the headboard. Yuuri leaned against Victor automatically as he continued to eat. Yuuri looked better; he no longer looked like he was ready to embrace death at any rate. Yuri gave him another minute to make sure he was in a more human mood before he looked over at Victor who nodded his head. Yuri nodded once in return and walked over to open the door.

 

Entering the living room it took him a moment to take in the scene in front of him. Otabek was sitting behind the couch, peering over the top of it to look at the window where Yumiko stood hiding behind a curtain, and giggling at the puppy that pawed and yapped desperately at her. Yuri looked at Otabek who explained simply, “We’re playing hide and seek.”

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Instead he walked over to Yumiko and poked her gently in the side, she yelped, and then giggled emerging from the curtains.

 

“Yuri- _niichan_!” She said happily, scooping the puppy into her arms and pressing herself against Yuri, unable to properly hug him with her arms full. Yuri smiled wrapping the little girl, who was his sister in every way but blood, in his arms and squeezing briefly before he nudged her toward her parents’ room.

 

“Come on, _sestrichka_ , your _otou-san’s_ awake now,” Yuri said, looking over at Otabek who was standing now and smiling at him. The four of them made their way to Victor and Yuuri’s room, Yumiko and Hachi leading the way. Once they were inside Yumiko made a beeline for the bed. She gently handed the puppy over to Victor who cuddled the dog, rubbing his cheek against the soft fur of the little poodle, before he handed the small dog back to his daughter once she was settled in the bed between her dads. As one they turned to look at Yuri and Otabek who stood a little awkwardly at the foot of the bed, it was almost eerie how in sync the Katsuki-Nikiforov family was.

 

“Well, Yuri, what plans did you have for us today?” Victor asked cheerfully. Yuuri gave a small smile; the food, his husband, his daughter, and the small dog that was currently licking his face were obviously improving his mood.

 

Yuri looked away and cleared his throat, then swore internally for his sudden nerves. To be perfectly honest, Yuri had imagined this moment to be much more informal. Like they might be eating dinner and he would just suddenly and casually say, “ _Oh, by the way, Otabek and I are gonna get married, pass the hot sauce.”_ Instead, he and Otabek had gone over on the pretense of wanting to hang out with their family today. They had also brought Yumiko back home after she and Hachi spent the night at Yakov’s house, which Yuri thought had cemented his clever ruse. He hadn’t intended any kind of subterfuge, and yet he was the one making dumb excuses to see his not-dads.

 

Otabek took his hand, linking their fingers. Yuri took a breath, where did he begin? How should he bring this up in a tactful and meaningful way?

 

“We’re engaged,” Yuri said bluntly.

 

Otabek let go of Yuri’s hand and unclasped the necklace around his neck, took off the rings from the chain, once they had slipped them on their fingers they held them out for Victor and Yuuri to look at as the older men sat in silence. As the silence wore on Yuri started to fidget, his irritation growing, weren’t they going to at least –

 

“CONGRATULATIONS!” Victor and Yuuri both lurched out of bed surging forward, careful not to jostle their daughter and small puppy as they went. Yuuri grabbed Otabek and Victor held Yuri, the older men laughing as they hugged the younger couple hard.

 

“We’re so happy!”

 

“We were starting to wonder when we were going to get this news!”

 

Victor and Yuuri hugged them both before they stepped back, grinning broadly.

 

“It seems like just yesterday you were this punk kid kicking in the door to the Ice Castle,” Yuuri said fondly, Victor wiped a tear from his eye.

 

“ _Nani, nani?_ Papa, _nan desu ka? Dou-“_ Yumiko crawled over to the foot of the bed, Hachi trailing behind her. Victor turned to his daughter, still smiling, he held up a finger.

 

“Yumiko, which language can all of us here understand?” Victor asked, pointedly in English.

 

Yumiko’s eyes roamed over the men in the room, she glanced at Hachi.

 

“English!” She concluded.

 

“That’s right, now what were you asking, sweetheart?”

 

“What’s happening!” Yumiko exclaimed, looking from one man to the next. “Can someone please tell Yumiko, did something happen to _onii-chan?_ ”

 

“Sort of,” Yuuri replied, smiling. He extended his arms to his daughter and she reached out immediately to be held. Yumiko wasn’t so small anymore, but she was still small enough to be picked up, especially by all the figure skaters in her life who all had exceptional upper body strength. Hachi yapped, pawing at the air once Yumiko was gone, obviously moved by the small dog’s plea, Victor picked him up too. “Remember that movie we were watching, where at the end the two girls you liked got married? They got dressed up, all their friends and family were there, and they were celebrating how much they love each other?”

 

Yumiko nodded, “They were very pretty.” She looked at Yuri and Otabek, “Is that what’s happening? _’nii-chan_ is getting married? Can Yumiko come?”

 

Yuri laughed on an exhale, the sound made breathy, he realized his chest felt oddly tight but also light at the same time, he actually felt kind of giddy.

 

“Beka and I are getting married, yes. And, of course you can come, _sestrichka_. In fact, we’d like to ask,” he glanced at Otabek, “Beka and I want to ask you to be our flower girl, would you want to do that for us, _sestrichka_?” Yuri asked, leaning down slightly so he was more level with the little girl.

 

“What’s that?” Yumiko asked, frowning thoughtfully.

 

“Flower girls are beautiful little girls who throw flower petals down the aisle when people get married. They play an important role in the wedding,” Victor explained, smiling at his daughter while he absently pet the puppy in his arms.

 

“We would be honoured if you would be our flower girl, _milaya_ ” Otabek said seriously, leaning toward Yumiko. “What do you think?”

 

Yumiko looked at her parents, both men smiled at her encouragingly.

 

“It’s your decision,” Yuuri told her.

 

Yumiko looked back at Yuri and Otabek, she grinned and gave them the thumbs up.

 

“Okay! Yumiko will do it! Can I help pick out _‘nii-chan’s_ dress?”

 

“I’m not going to wear a dress,” Yuri said, realizing the little girl was asking him seriously.

 

“But, why?” Yumiko asked earnestly, “’ _nii-chan_ would look soooo beautiful!”

 

Victor and Yuuri laughed.

 

“She’s right, you would,” Yuuri agreed.

 

“Oh, you would be stunning,” Victor said, grinning.

 

“Boys don’t usually wear dresses at their wedding,” Yuri said, shooting them a glare beginning to get irritated. He _knew_ he would be gorgeous in a wedding dress, or any dress for that matter, but he already knew what people would say. They would make comments about him being a “girly man,” that he was so pretty it was a shame he wasn’t a girl. And, while he collectively gave no fucks what people thought, he also had no patience to deal with shitheaded idiots on his wedding day especially, he might end up throwing down with reporters and then he would get blood on his wedding dress, and really no one wanted that. Plus, wedding dresses would be harder to maneuver in.

 

“So?” Yumiko asked.

 

“She has a point,” Otabek said, smiling, but he turned back to Yumiko and shook his head. “Yuri doesn’t want to wear a dress, the skirts are really big and heavy, it’s hard to dance and walk, plus they usually don’t have pockets, and you know he likes to have his phone,” he explained. “But, we can come with you to pick out your own dress, is that okay?”

 

“Yes!” Yumiko agreed excitedly.

 

Just then they heard a high-pitched chime that was obviously someone’s phone. Yuuri glanced over at the bedside table.

 

“Oh,” he said as he gently put Yumiko down on the bed and took up his phone. “Oh,” he said again smiling a little, “It’s Phichit, he says he’s okay apart from a bit of a headache.” Yuuri looked up from his phone and laughed a little, “I remember drinking with him he had kind of a lot, I’m surprised he’s not-“ Yuuri’s phone chimed again and he paused to look at it again, everyone watched as the smile slowly left his face to be replaced by a look of utter horror.

 

“ _No.”_ Yuuri breathed looking at his phone. Yuuri swiped rapidly, his thumb moving across the screen, his face getting redder with every passing second. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes. “No, no, I did not, _we did_ _not._ Oh god, the cake, the champagne, your tie… _no.”_ Yuuri almost pleaded as he looked up from his phone again, his eyes desperately seeking out Viktor’s.

 

Viktor gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m afraid so.”

 

Yuuri groaned loudly and flopped onto his bed, then groaned again holding his head.

 

Yuri exchanged a look with Otabek.

 

“I told you he wasn’t going to remember,” Yuri said drily. “Katsudon is literally known for being _that guy._ The one who does some dumb sh-stuff when he’s been drinking and then forgetting everything.”

 

Viktor laughed a little, “Mm, tell me about it,” he said giving Yuuri a wistful look.

 

Yuuri groaned again and looked at Yumiko who had stopped paying attention to them, happily stroking the puppy curled up beside her.

 

“Yumiko, never drink.” Yuuri said flatly, then turned to Viktor, “What’s the drinking age in Russia?”

 

Viktor and Yuri looked at each other. Viktor turned back to look at Yuri a little puzzled, “Drinking age?”

 

Yuuri covered his face with his hands and Viktor sat beside him, leaning down to speak softly to him.

 

Yuri watched the scene with a warm feeling in his chest. He was surprised to find he wasn’t annoyed or frustrated with Yuuri and Viktor. They had received his news well, but as he predicted, their drinking had overshadowed his news. He thought he might be pissed, he thought he might feel nothing, because it wouldn’t matter to him. Both his predictions were wrong, instead he felt a deep contentment. As Otabek put his arm around Yuri’s waist, Yuri automatically leaning against him as they watched the Katsuki-Nikiforov family antics, Yuri thought he was just happy to be there.

 

“Be careful,” Yuri said sharply, watching Yumiko play with her puppy a little too close to the edge of the bed. She looked over at him and back at her dog, she shifted slightly and continued playing.

 

Otabek spoke softly, his voice low, meant only for Yuri. “Are you okay?”

 

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

 

-

**6 years later**

 

“What time do we need to be at the airport?”

“About one-thirty.”

“That’s not bad, thank god. I think I’m excited to go.”

“Oh?”

“Not for _them_ , obviously, I mean cuz I wanna see the kids, and I love Japan. Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Whatever, you were thinking it. I could see it on your face.”

Otabek raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything as he pulled the covers back and sat up with Yuri in their bed. It was only about ten-thirty, but they had early and long days, and they weren’t teenagers anymore, so they tended to get sleepy somewhat early now.

Yuri sat leaning against the headboard, phone in hand, scrolling through his endless Instagram feed, at least half of which was cat blogs. He paused in his scrolling and smiled at one of the pictures, he grinned and extended his phone to Otabek who shifted closer to see. They leaned against each other as Yuri scrolled through the album Viktor had posted of his children. Two young children took centre stage in these pictures, Yumiko, her hair elaborately braided and piled on top of her head in a purple summer yukata, and Shouto grinning widely at the camera, his yukata bright green. Yuri smiled fondly as he went through the pictures. He had only met Shouto, who was now about three years old, once, just after Viktor and Yuuri had adopted him. He was obviously leaving his chubby toddler stage, and while Yuri was a little sad he didn’t get to see him grow up the way he had seen Yumiko, he was still looking forward to being with him now.

Sometimes Yuri was struck by how much he loved these children who were, to outsiders, nothing to him, really. But, and he would only admit this in very rare circumstances, he loved their parents. He still complained about their annoying antics, made faces when they hugged him, or rolled his eyes occasionally when they got sentimental, still, at the end of the day they meant a lot to him, they were his family. Yuri came to realize that born from his affection for Yuuri and Viktor was his love for their children, they were important to him because of their parents, but he also just liked them for them. It wasn’t a chore by any means to care for Yumiko or Shouto, they were adorable and charming, and like their parents, genuinely caring and energetic. Yuri couldn’t wait to see them again.

“Shouto’s grown a lot,” Otabek observed.

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed, once they reached the end of the album. He left Viktor’s account and then closed his Instagram. He leaned back a little and smiled at his husband. “I can’t wait to see them in the clothes we bought. Who do you think will throw a fit? Baldy or Katsudon?”

Otabek smiled a little, and seemed to consider the question.

“Katsuki?”

“No way, it’s going to be Viktor.” Yuri said with certainty. “I’ll bet you anything.”

Otabek raised a single eyebrow, “Anything?” He asked, voice low and suggestive.

Yuri was surprised to feel his cheeks warm, but he didn’t drop his gaze, holding eye contact determinedly.

“Yeah. Anything,” he replied, his gaze drifting down to Otabek’s mouth as he unconsciously licked his lips. Otabek laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Yuri softly on his forehead.

“Deal.” Otabek looked at Yuri again, his expression suddenly going serious.

“Beka?” Yuri asked, frowning a little at the sudden mood shift.

“Yuri, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Otabek said seriously, his eyes loosing their sparkle of amusement. Yuri nodded, suddenly on edge.

“What is it?”

Otabek took a moment to reply, obviously ordering his thoughts, choosing his words. Yuri took in the way Otabek’s brow was furrowed, the slight downturn to his mouth, years of knowing the other man made Yuri fairly sure whatever he had in mind it wasn’t bad, but it was serious.

“I’d like to preface this with the fact that we are both still young, and there’s time to sort this out, just if it’s something we want, maybe we could start thinking about it.” Otabek said slowly, looking up at Yuri, his dark eyes locked on Yuri.

Yuri had an inkling of where this was going. He exercised his hard-won patience however and said nothing, waiting for Otabek to continue. “I know you really love Yumiko and Shouto, and I know it’s always different when the kids aren’t yours, those are two very different things and I’m not trying to equate them. What I’m trying to ask is what your feelings are right now about having children. My thoughts and feelings are essentially the same as they were before, but I wanted to touch base with you, like I said, in case we want or need to start planning.” Otabek reached out and took one of his hands; Yuri squeezed his husband’s hand lightly and sighed a little, looking away as he considered his response.

A couple of years ago when they talked about getting married they talked about where they wanted to live, their plans after they retired from skating, what kind of bank account(s) they should get, and of course what their thoughts were on children. Otabek had been of a rather practical mind, he didn’t think they should have any soon, if they had any at all, they were still young and much too busy to properly care for children. But, he had stressed this to Yuri, he was open to both options, either having them, or not.

Yuri only somewhat understood this attitude, he understood the idea of warming to something because it’s what your partner wants, but he couldn’t feel that way when it came to having children.

Yuri looked back at Otabek, “I feel about the same too. I don’t know if that’s what I want, and well, you know.” Otabek nodded. In that conversation years ago Yuri had been very clear, he was not going to have children unless it was something he 100% wanted. Unless he suddenly realized that what he wanted with all his heart was to have children with Otabek, raise kids who would rely on them, be shaped, depend on, and be loved unconditionally by them, then the answer would always be no. Yuri did not believe in lukewarm feelings toward having kids, he was either all in or not at all. He was familiar with the feeling of wanting something more than anything, and being completely sure of his decision, he felt it when skating, when he looked at his husband, and right now that was not his feeling when he thought of having a child of his own. “I have a kinda similar question for you.” Otabek nodded for Yuri to continue, “What do you think of adopting another cat?” He asked seriously.

Otabek smiled, soft and fond, he lifted Yuri’s hand to his mouth and kissed it lovingly. “I feel excellent about it.”

They spent an hour looking at cat adoption sites, hashing out the practical details about having another cat, and considered the possibility of a dog in the future. They lay side by side in bed brainstorming names for potential pets. When they sleepy they cuddled, Otabek’s arm wrapped around Yuri’s waist, his voice close to Yuri’s ear.

“Sirius,” Otabek suggested. Yuri blinked, his eyes stayed closed for longer than he intended.

“Mm, maybe,” he said his voice barely audible. He blinked again, this time he couldn’t manage to open his eyes again.

Otabek kissed his neck softly, “I love you.”

Yuri’s soft sleepy voice only just reached Otabek’s ears.

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wipes sweat off brow* Man, that took way longer than expected. Okay, so this is the first time I've written something in this format, like the time-skip thing. I was super set on including that and I kept getting stuck, but anyway, thanks so much for everyone who read this and sorry for the wait!
> 
> A couple things I wanted to say, I've alluded to a lot of stuff, but I didn't explore it in fic since it didn't seem natural, but first, and sadly, yes Makkachin has joined Vicchan in dog heaven aka best heaven, and that's why Makka has been absent. So, the Katsuki-Nikiforov family has a new puppy. I also headcanon them moving to live in Japan eventually, and by the end of the fic they've moved and have been living there for over a year. 
> 
> Another headcanon of mine is, left to their own devices, and mostly because of Yuri, I think Yuri and Otabek would have a super long relationship before they got married. They'd be that couple that gets married after 15 years of dating, but I think Nikolai is like, "wtf, Yuri?? Also, Otabek, how come you haven't put a ring on it??? Is my grandson not worth it????" And basically stuff about wanting to see him settled now that he's old, and Yuri isn't opposed, so he agrees. Marriage is just something that Yuri would have gotten around to after a long time, and Beka's not the type to push. Plus, they're both secure in their relationship. 
> 
> The kid thing, I myself am not sure if I think they'd be parents, so I left it ambiguous. If you think Yuri feels differently later, then he does, and if not, he doesn't. 
> 
> Finally, that last bit! I thought a lot about how I wanted Yuri to finally say he loved Otabek, and I think that's how it would start. Just, without realizing it he's said it, and he hasn't even realized it. I think the next time he'd say is in an argument. Then it's out there and it's less scary because there isn't the pressure of a serious moment or convo, and he didn't implode so everything's okay. =)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this last bit, thanks again very much for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: So, I changed my mind about the direction I wanted to go in with this, or rather how I wanted to get there. To that end, I removed the 2nd chapter, sorry about that! I've never changed my mind so firmly like this about a fic, so to be on the safe side I'll update when it's done cuz I did not enjoy doing that. I hope you can be patient with me, thanks again!
> 
>  
> 
> I first wrote a kind of sad intro that included some of Yumiko's tragic backstory but then I was like, "How does this fit with the smut though? It doesn't. You know what, begin as you intend to go on, Otabek's not here so viktuuri, you're up!" And that was my thought process, since no one asked ^_^; 
> 
> Seriously though, please tell me what you thought! I hope you enjoyed this short intro and I hope to you see through the rest of it!


End file.
